Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite
by JohnCad1992
Summary: Ellie Griffin has the same dreams from her puppyhood and why she got adopted from her family to her new owner. Will Ellie see her family again? If so, it's up to Brian Griffin to find her family and help her get back to her own kind. Also, what does the future hold for their puppies? Let's find out in this sequel. Sequel to "A Love Story".
1. Goodbye Ellie, My Daughter - Prologue

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _PROLOGUE_

 _Goodbye Ellie, My Daughter_

Somewhere in the state of Michigan, there was a hurricane headed towards this state as the father Saluki runs from it while he carries his young puppy Ellie that she cries over the storm. Suddenly, he saw the grey Sedan on the side of the road.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh. It's gonna be alright, Ellie." said the father Saluki calming her down. "I know you don't like the storm, but trust me, you'll be safe with your new owner." he then walks briskly to the Sedan with her, opens the passenger door and carefully placed her on the seat. Ellie sits. "I promise you as your father, I will never leave you behind and you promise me that one day, you'll find a boy dog of your own, when you grow up." he said as he leaves her the photo frame of her family. She looks and coos at the photo frame and then looks at her dad. "Goodbye Ellie, my daughter. Your father loves you, your mother loves you and your family loves you." he said, then he shuts the passenger door.

Ellie gives her father her last look before the Sedan drives off with her. "Mama, Dada." cooed Ellie looking at her family in the frame in her sentimental. As the car drives on, the storm crashes onto the tree behind the car causing it to fall and the tree lands onto the road. Ellie looks at the fallen tree from behind. "Dada." whimpered Ellie. As the thunderstorm claps, Ellie cowers on the seat and cries.

"Don't worry little girl, I'll take care of you." said the woman driving the Sedan. Ellie looks up to her. "I'm sure you'll get along just fine with your new owner, wouldn't that make you feel better, Ellie? Ellie, Ellie, Ellie," The woman repeatedly says Ellie's name as the dream fades to Brian Griffin in their bedroom shaking Ellie Griffin trying to wake her up.

"Ellie, Ellie, Ellie," said Brian while she quivers. "Ellie, wake up." he then snaps his fingers.

Ellie wakes gasping for air. "Oh Brian," said Ellie. "What time is it?"

Brian looks at the alarm clock. "It's six-thirty in the morning." he said.

"Oh my," she said as she yawns and stretches. "I've just had that weird dream." Ellie feels her forehead.

"What is it Ellie?" he asked. "What was the dream?"

"That dream I had," she said. "Was that when I was a puppy, I was afraid of thunderstorms. My father had to carry me towards the car."

"You have a father?" he said curiously.

"Yes, he was the last I ever saw." she said. "Anyway, he puts me in a car, the car drives off and the tree fell between us, because of the storm."

"Ellie, I hate to end your dream sharing abruptly, but I gotta go." he said as he gets out of bed.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm going to work." he said wearing his collar.

"Really?" she said getting out of bed. "Without breakfast?"

"Why bother?" he said. "I have a protein bar."

"Okay," she said wearing her collar. "Have a good day, dear."

"You too, hon." he said as they both kiss.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too, babe." he said.

Brian leaves the apartment on his way to work, while Ellie makes breakfast, before their puppies awake.

 _END OF PROLOGUE_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the Sequel to "A Love Story". Ellie's family name is yet to be revealed. Chapter 1 begins soon.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	2. Honey, I'm Home - Ch1

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1_

 _Honey, I'm Home_

The story continues as Brian Griffin works at the suicide hotline once again, when suddenly he met a new female co-worker who is a friend of Martha. She has a brunette hair, she's cooperative and she's 27 years old.

"Well someone's getting back into business." said the co-worker as she swivels her chair to face Brian.

"Oh, hello." said Brian as he swivels his chair facing the co-worker. "You must be the new co-worker."

"I am," she said. "My name is Rosie, Rosie Parkinson. What's yours?"

"My name is Brian, Brian Griffin." he said shaking her hand. "So, you single?"

"Actually Brian, I have a boyfriend." she said.

"Well, I have a wife." he said.

"Really, does that mean you're married?" she asked.

"Does this ring lie?" he said showing Rosie the palm of his paw with the ring on his finger.

"Wow, that does mean you're married." she said. "and any kids you have?"

"Well, nine of them." he said.

"Well aren't you a family dog of nonuplets?" she said. "Anyway, I have a date this evening at Proietto's and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Well that would be my pleasure, Rosie." he said. "In fact, the wife and I would like to see your boyfriend."

"You mean like a double date?" she asked.

"Absolutely." he replied.

"I would like that too." she said. "I'm looking forward to meeting your wife and so will he."

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at the apartment, Ellie Griffin helps their puppies try to fit into the wool basket. "Mom, is it possible for all of us to fit in this basket?" asked Martin Griffin.

"Of course, it's for all of you young ones to fit in." replies Ellie. "I mean, you could sit on it, sleep inside it with the covers and even watch some TV from it."

"Mom, when's Brian Jr. here ever gonna talk?" asked Frank Griffin. "I mean seriously, he's been doing nothing but panting with his mouth open and his tongue out for the past several weeks."

"I wouldn't push it too hard, Frank." she said. "I'm pretty sure that Brian Jr. will have the chance to say his first word."

"Gee Mom, I wonder when Dad's coming home." said Dean Griffin.

"He'll be home from work soon, Dean." she said. "And I'm pretty sure that your Dad will be happy to see you kids in this basket."

A few hours and a dozen minutes later, Brian enters the apartment and says "Honey, I'm home.".

"Oh hi, Brian." she said as they both kiss. "How was work today?"

"Oh it was wonderful, Ellie dear." said Brian. "I've just met a new co-worker who is a friend of Martha. Her name is Rosie."

"Rosie, that's a cute name." she said. The puppies yap. "Aaw look, our puppies are happy to see you."

"It seems they are, my dear." he said.

"Hi daddy." said the puppies except Brian Jr..

"Hi kids, daddy's home." said Brian. "And I know that you're all very happy to see me." Brian Jr. walks and jumps up to Brian. "Oh-ho-ho, even you little Brian Jr; how's my little scamp?" Brian Jr. kept on panting and then yaps.

"See, what did I tell you?" said Frank. "Even Brian Jr. yaps every time he makes a response."

"Mom says don't push it, Frank." said Mitzi Griffin. "You'll never know when Brian Jr. can talk."

"Yeah Frank," said Martin. "Be patient."

"Yeah Frank," said Dean. "Puppies yap until they can talk, so give him time."

"Your siblings are right, Frank." said Brian. "We should all give Brian Jr. some time until he's able enough to say his first word." Brian places Brian Jr. back into the basket. "Anyway, your mother and I are going out on a double date with the new co-worker at Proietto's this evening."

"Really?" said the puppies.

"Yes," said Ellie. "If only we find someone to take care of you kids."

"Or perhaps the family to take care of." said Brian.

"You mean the family that we've just met at the vet when we were born?" said Genie Griffin.

"I thought the stork brought us here." said Dean.

"That's your logic, Dean?" said Sally Griffin.

"No, Sally." said Dean. "I thought I believed in storks, but I was wrong."

"Anyway, yes Genie." said Brian. "The Griffin family. Unfortunately, we're not getting the chance to find a real sitter for you just yet."

"Where are we gonna find the Griffins, Dad?" asked Coco Griffin.

"Well let's hop into the car and we'll show you the way." said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

At the Griffin's house, the Griffins are watching TV as usual before dinner time. "Gee Dad, I wonder how Brian's doing with Ellie and their pups." said Chris. "I assume that they're at least a month old."

"I assume that too, Chris." said Peter. "At least they have a new place to live."

"Yes, at least Brian and Ellie are living happily ever after without Max around." said Stewie. "But you won't know when he might turn up again."

"Yeah, at least the Boxer got what he deserved for trying to kill our dog." said Chris.

"Kids, calm down." said Lois. "I'm pretty sure that things are going just fine without Max. At least they've got themselves a family." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Speaking of which." Lois answers the door. Brian Griffin now in his dinner suit and Ellie Griffin now in her black dress are at the front door with their puppies in the basket. "Brian, Ellie, how's the new place suiting you?"

"It's okay at best." said Ellie. "We still haven't found a house just yet."

"Okay," said Lois. "Anyway, are you two going out for your double date?"

"We are, Lois." said Brian. "The wife and I are going out to eat at Proietto's, but we don't have anyone to take care of while we're gone."

"So I was wondering if you and the family can take good care of our puppies until we get back." said Ellie.

"Well that'd be great." replied Lois. "I mean, we can feed them 'Dog Chow', give them a bath, help Chris with his homework for school and even potty train them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on Lois." said Peter. "Potty training the puppies? Where would you think they could go to the bathroom in?"

"They may use the old newspapers or the yard, Peter." said Lois.

"Fine Lois," said Peter. "But if they're gonna go on the newspaper, they should at least go on any section, except the funnies which is my favourite section of the paper." Peter hands each page of the old newspapers to Chris, Meg and Stewie.

"And before we hand you our puppies to take care of, we should introduce you to them." said Brian. "This one's Dean."

"Hi Lois, hi Peter." said Dean.

"This one's Genie." said Brian.

"Hello." said Genie.

"This one's Frank." said Brian.

"Yo wassup, Griffins." said Frank.

"This one's Coco." said Brian.

"Hey there." said Coco.

"This one's Martin Luther." said Brian.

"Hello Peter." said Martin.

"This one's Sally." said Brian.

"Hello." said Sally.

"This one's Eli." said Brian.

"Greetings Griffins." said Eli Griffin. "I'm honoured to see you there."

"This one's Mitzi." said Brian.

"I'm so excited to see you." said Mitzi.

"And say hello to Brian Jr." said Brian. Brian Jr. yaps.

"It's so nice to meet your puppies, Brian." said Lois. "We'll take good care of them."

"Thanks Lois." said Brian as he hands Lois the basket. "There's dog chow in the kitchen if they get hungry, there's some water in the bowl if they get thirsty and if any problems, call us."

"You'd probably have Brian's number, but here's mine." said Ellie showing Lois her phone number on the side of her tag.

"Thank you, Ellie." said Lois writing Ellie's phone number down on her notepad. "You two enjoy your double date."

"We will." said Brian.

"We'll see you when we get back." said Ellie.

"Bye, thanks for dropping off your litter." said Peter as the two mates walked to Brian's car and Peter shuts the door. "What are we gonna do, Lois? How are we going to cook dinner when these puppies needed care?"

"Well Peter," said Lois. "Chris needs some homework done, Meg needs some fashion sense and Stewie's playmates are due. So we should assign Eli to Chris, then assign Sally, Genie and Mitzi to Meg and we'll assign Dean, Frank, Martin, Coco and Brian Jr. to Stewie."

"That's a great idea Lois." he said. "That way, we can still concentrate on the task at hand, just like Stephen King working on his novel at hand."

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at Proietto's, Brian, Ellie, Rosie and the boyfriend are having their double date. "We're so glad to see you two came here on our date." said Rosie.

"And we're glad to see you two as well." said Brian. "Rosie, the boyfriend, this is my beautiful wife, Ellie. Ellie, this is Rosie and the boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you two." said Ellie.

"Nice to meet you too, Ellie." said Rosie. "This is my boyfriend, William Andrew Stevenson."

"Pleased to meet you two." said William.

"How did you two know each other?" asked Rosie.

"Well, Brian and I both met at the Quahog Veterinary Clinic." said Ellie.

"Then on our first date, We were visiting the Quahog Art Museum." said Brian. "She asked me what my favourite painter was and it was Jackson Pola… No, Jackson Pollock."

"You almost had me there, schnookums." she said.

"Oh babe." he chuckled blushing with his rosy cheeks.

"Then, this is where we had our first dinner date." she said.

"It is?" said Rosie.

"Yeah it is." he said. "After our dinner, as I tried to kiss her, she didn't want that kiss."

"The only reason, was because I was under contract with my owners." said Ellie. "Then came the day of the Quahog Dog Show in Quahog Arena, we were both performing and entertaining."

"And after the show, Ellie and I both got first place in both divisions." said Brian. "As I was about to make puppies with her, the owners found out that I was unable to perform, so I got replaced with that jerkass Boxer named Max."

"After Brian had left in his depression," she said. "Max came and was about to breed, but I did what no show dog had to do."

"And what did you do to this 'Max' dog, Ellie?" asked William.

"I dumped him." she said.

"Then what happened next?" asked Rosie.

"I left him in disgrace, returned to Brian and we both made puppies of our own, by ourselves." said Ellie.

"You were that close to cheating on me." said Brian. "But the storyteller didn't want that to happen, so he had to make changes for the better."

"I know, that ending of the episode was awful for him." she said. "Anyway, we had our second date, met the Griffin family and all of a sudden, Max came to visit unexpectedly."

"But as Max tried to seduce her, I stood up to him to try and protect her." he said. "Then Max and I got into a big fight. Things got pretty violent as Max threw me out the window and smashed me with a mailbox almost killed me."

"But then, the policeman named Joe Swanson came and arrested Max for using steroids and attempted murder, then he was sentenced to the pound." she said. "Then we kept on dating, until Brian proposed and then, we got engaged."

"And then you got married?" asked William.

"Yes, we both have." said Brian. "Then we moved into the apartment that I remembered when I got hated, because of that racist tweet about the movie which was about five months ago."

"And finally two and a half weeks later, our puppies were born." she said. "And that's how we met each other."

"Wow, that story of yours was breathtaking." said William.

"And what are the names of your puppies?" asked Rosie.

"Well, their names are in no particular order." said Ellie. "Frank, Genie, Dean, Coco, Martin, Sally, Eli, Mitzi and Brian Jr.."

"Interesting," he said. "And you thought eight is enough, but nine? That's remarkable."

"I know, William." she said. "Brian and I are amongst families."

"So tell us about yourself and William, Rosie." said Brian. "It's the first time you've ever met us."

"Well, I work at the same workplace and William's a professional website designer." said Rosie.

"It's true." said William. "I've been creating loads and loads of websites around Quahog, with help from my friends and co-workers."

"Well that was professional." said Brian. "I mean, you've been learning your A materials."

"I've been learning a lot." said William. "Two years of web school and I've still got it."

o - o - o - o - o

Back at the Griffin's house, Stewie's having a tea party meeting with Martin, Dean, Frank, Coco and Brian Jr. in Stewie's bedroom. "Alright men," said Stewie. "I've called you all here, because you're new to the Griffin family. My name is Stewart Gilligan Griffin, but everyone calls me Stewie. Since I know you Brian Jr. at the vet, I would like to catch up on your names from the rest of you." Stewie points the rattle to Martin. "You, state your name."

"My name is Martin Luther Griffin." said Martin. "I'm a White Labrador and I'm good at Math."

"Aahh, Martin. Just like Martin Luther King." said Stewie, then he points it to Coco. "You, what's your name?"

"My name is Connor Cornelius Griffin, but Coco is my short name." said Coco. "I'm a Yellow Saluki and my nose leads me to undiscovered smells."

"Mm-hmm, your nose takes you somewhere, Coco." said Stewie, then he points it to Dean. "You, speak your name."

"My name is Dean Griffin." said Dean. "I'm a White Labrador and I'm feeling lonely."

"Really, why do you feel lonely, Dean?" asked Stewie. "And why do you sound like Slouchy Smurf?"

"No-one would play with me," said Dean. "no girl would love me and I think I have aspergers."

"Aspergers, I guess that links up with autism, doesn't it?" said Stewie, then he points it to Frank. "You, you got a name bro?"

"My name is Frank Griffin." said Frank. "I'm a White Labrador and poetry is my passion."

"Yes, I suppose you could write and read your poems, could you Frank?" said Stewie.

"I could if I write one." said Frank.

"Very good." said Stewie. "Now then, first item on the agenda." While Stewie talks about what's in the meeting, Brian Jr. gazed his eyes on Rupert inside Stewie's crib. He gets down from the table and walks to the crib. He sniffs for Rupert and gets it by his teeth. He walks near Stewie's toy box with it in his mouth and chews on Rupert. This interrupts Stewie's agendas by the sound of Brian Jr. growling and chewing Rupert. Stewie ran to Brian Jr. and shouted "Hey! Brian H Griffin Jr., put Rupert down this instant!". Stewie grabs Rupert, then Brian Jr. growls aggressively. "I said drop him!"

"Brian Jr., drop the bear." said Frank. Brian Jr. spits Rupert out.

"Eew, it's got dog-spit on him." said Stewie in disgust. "I swear you're just the same as your Dad. If you feel like teething, you can chew on Oscar instead, he's useless to me now." Stewie throws Oscar to Brian Jr.. "Now I'm gonna have to have him washed up." While Stewie leaves with Rupert, Brian Jr. chews on Oscar.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile in Chris' bedroom, Eli helps Chris with his homework. "Okay Eli," said Chris. "Mr. Goldberg assigned me to write a ten page essay of Agatha Christie. So you be the brains and I be the pencil."

"And what is the purpose of the pencil, Chris?" asked Eli.

"To write of course." said Chris.

"And where does it write?" asked Eli.

"On this piece of paper." said Chris.

"Right, so I'd be reassuring that you would get an A on this essay, my potent friend?" said Eli.

"You'd be hoping I would." said Chris. "So what do I need to start with?"

"Before I start Chris, is your full name on the top of the paper?" said Eli.

"Yes Eli, along with today's date." said Chris.

"Alright, let's begin the essay." said Eli. "On September 15th 1890, Agatha Mary Clarissa Miller was born to a wealthy family in Torquay, Devon, England. She had a very happy childhood as she was surrounded by a group of strong and independent women from early age."

Chris stopped and asked. "Is this really gonna be ten pages long?"

"That's the essay, Chris." said Eli. "Shall I go on?"

"Of course." said Chris.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile in Meg's bedroom, Meg is picking out the dress for her school prom. "So what do you gals think I should wear for the school prom?" asked Meg. "The white one or the pink one with the red bow?"

"I'm pretty sure the white dress really suits you." said Genie.

"I'm with Genie." said Sally.

"Me too." said Mitzi.

"You gals like the white one?" asked Meg.

"Uh-huh." said the girl Saluki puppies.

"Okay, I'll wear the white one for the prom." said Meg.

o - o - o - o - o

Back in Stewie's bedroom, the meeting continues uninterrupted. "Alright, since I gave Rupert a good showering, let's continue our m…" Stewie's sentence was cut short by one missing puppy. "Where the bloody hell is Dean?!" Dean comes back to the table. "Ahh, there you are, Dean. Where have you been?" asked Stewie.

"Sorry Stewie," said Dean. "I had to make a pee-pee on the newspaper."

"Where exactly on the newspaper?" asked Stewie.

"The sports section." said Dean. "The New York Jets beat New England Patriots by 4 touchdowns. Patriots aren't doing so good with Jets."

"Well, this wasn't the first time you were potty trained." said Stewie.

"Well, I also did it on a tree, when we were walking at the park." said Dean.

"Well gee whiz, Dean." said Stewie. "Every dog has to go someday." Stewie walks to the whiteboard. "Now where was I? Ah yes, to continue, if I could calculate the exact amount of the exact fluid of milk poured in this empty glass, I should be able to make that exact amount of a filled glass of milk."

While Stewie keeps talking about the amount of milk, Brian Jr. kept gnawing on Oscar. As Martin tries to get Oscar, Brian Jr. growls to keep Oscar in his arms. Martin resists trying.

"Come on Brian Jr., when's my turn to chew Oscar?" asked Frank in desperation. Brian Jr. growls.

"Don't be silly, Junior. It's my turn to chew on Oscar." said Coco impatiently. Brian Jr. growls. Martin, Frank and Coco fight Brian Jr. for Oscar. They shout and fight over Oscar that Brian Jr. chews on.

"Uh, Stewie?" said Dean.

"Not now Dean, I'm trying to concentrate." said Stewie.

"I know you're trying," said Dean. "But you're not going to like this." Dean points to the puppies fighting over Oscar.

"Give us the bear, Junior!" shouted the puppies. Brian Jr. yelps in his 'mine' phase. Stewie gasped in horror, then he ran towards them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Time out!" shouted Stewie. "Time out I say!" He then blows a dog whistle to stop the puppies fighting. "Look at you all, fighting over a teddy bear? That's the most repulsive thing I have ever seen. You need a time-out." Stewie sends Frank, Martin, Coco and Brian Jr. to time-out. "Brian Jr., I think you've had enough teething today." Stewie takes Oscar from Brian Jr..

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile in Chris' bedroom, Eli continued to help Chris with Agatha Christie. "'Murder On The Orient Express' was the first novel ever written in the New Year of 1934." said Eli as Chris types it.

"I didn't know that, Eli." said Chris. "What would the second novel be?"

"Keep writing my good kid." said Eli. "But, here in America, we call it 'Murder In The Calais Coach'."

o - o - o - o - o

Back in Stewie's bedroom, Martin, Frank and Coco blame Brian Jr. in the time-out space. "Nice going, Brian Jr.." said Coco.

"Yeah, nice going. You've got us in big trouble, Junior." said Frank.

"If you've learned to share, then we wouldn't have been in here, no-share." said Martin.

"Hey, no talking in time-out!" shouted Stewie. "You're being punished, until your mom and dad returned from their date!" Brian Jr. hangs his head in shame, while Frank, Martin and Coco glared at him. Stewie turns to Dean. "Now then Dean, it seems that you're the only one I can talk to. What's on your mind?"

"I don't have a lot of friends, Stewie." said Dean.

"Well, that's the problem with being lonely. Lack of friendship." said Stewie explaining. "Just like Lukas Graham at 7."

"I didn't know that was the first verse of that song." said Dean.

"Neither did I, brother." said Stewie. "Anyway, I would like to be your friend."

"You would?" said Dean wagging his little tail.

"Sure I would, Dean." said Stewie.

"Wow, so I wouldn't be lonely when I have a friend." said Dean. "I guess that song was true."

"It's true, Dean." said Stewie. "It's true." Stewie shakes Dean's paw.

Suddenly, Stewie and Dean heard a voice. "Stewie." said the voice.

"What the deuce was that?" asked Stewie.

"I think it came from over there." said Dean pointing to the puppies. Stewie walks to them.

"Alright, who said it?" said Stewie. "Which one of you talked during time-out?" The puppies pointed to Brian Jr.. Stewie picks up Brian Jr.. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day. You couldn't keep yourself quiet, can't you?"

"Stewie." said Brian Jr..

"I don't care what you sa…" Stewie's sentence was cut short as he began to realise. "Hang on. Did you just say Stewie?"

"Stewie." said Brian Jr..

"Oh my God, it's a miracle." said Stewie. "I can't believe it, his first word! His first word!" Stewie ran out with Brian Jr. with joy.

"Told you Brian Jr. got the chance to say his first word." said Martin.

o - o - o - o - o

In the kitchen, Peter and Lois are cooking some dinner, when Stewie showed up with Brian Jr.. "Mommy, Daddy, you won't believe what Brian Jr. just said!" said Stewie excitedly.

"What is it, Stewie?" asked Lois.

"Did he just say his first word?" asked Peter.

"Yes, he just said his first word." said Stewie. "Go on Brian Jr., tell Mommy and Daddy the first word you've said." Stewie shows Brian Jr. to Peter and Lois.

"Stewie." said Brian Jr.. "Stewie, Stewie, Stewie, Stewie, Stewie." he then chuckled.

"I'm his first word." said Stewie. "I'm his first word."

"Well that's a relief." said Lois.

"Yeah, it's the first time that Brian Jr. talked, like baby Jesus who said his first word." said Peter.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at Proietto's, the two mates and two dates had their dinner. "Man, it was such a great dinner with you." said Brian.

"It is." said Rosie. "That casserole was exquisite."

"Yeah." said William. "There was chicken in that casserole."

"That's why it's called a chicken casserole." said Brian. They laughed. Suddenly, the phone vibrates as Brian picks it out of his pocket. "Sorry, I have to take this." Brian answers it. "Hello."

"Hey Brian, it's Stewie." said Stewie over the phone.

"Hi Stewie." said Brian. "How's it going?"

"Brian, you won't believe what Brian Jr. just said." said Stewie.

"Really, what did he say?" asked Brian.

"Come on Brian Jr., tell your daddy what you've just said." said Stewie.

"Stewie." said Brian Jr..

"Oh my God." said Brian. "Brian Jr.'s first word." Brian wags his tail.

"Would you like to hear it again?" asked Stewie.

"Yes, but I would like Ellie to hear him." said Brian.

"Okay, put Ellie on. I want to hear her reaction." said Stewie. Brian passes the phone to Ellie.

"Hi Stewie." said Ellie.

"Hi Ellie." said Stewie. "You won't believe what Brian Jr. just said."

"What is it?" asked Ellie. "What did he say?"

"He just said my name." said Stewie. "Come on Junior, tell your mommy what you've just said."

"Stewie." said Brian Jr..

"My God, he's just said... Stewie." said Ellie as she wags her tail. "His first word. Finally, no more yapping."

"That's great, Stewie." said Brian. "We're happy to hear his first word."

And so, this was the first time that Brian Jr.'s first word ever spoke. Brian and Ellie Griffin are both very happy that Brian Jr. can ever talk.

 _END OF CHAPTER 1_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 2 is coming soon.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	3. The Honeymoon and The Puppy Sitter - Ch2

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 2_

 _The Honeymoon and The Puppy-Sitter_

At the Griffin's house, the Griffin family and the puppies teach Brian Jr. to say other words other than just Stewie. "Now Brian Jr. can you say Chris?" said Chris.

"Chris." said Brian Jr..

"Now can you say Taylor Swift?" asked Chris.

"Taylor… Swift." said Brian Jr., then he chuckled.

"Can you say Peter?" said Peter. There was a long pause.

"Pea… Ter." said Brian Jr. struggling, then he tries. "Peter. Peter. Peter." he then chuckled.

"He just said Peter." said Peter.

"It's kinda nice that we're teaching Brian Jr. new words." said Lois. "In a few moments time, he should be able to say a full sentence." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I guess that must be Brian and Ellie." Lois answers the door. "Hi Brian, hi Ellie, how's your date been?"

"It was great, Lois." said Brian. "Anyway, we're here to pick up our kids."

"Of course, they're right here." she said.

The two mates walked to their puppies. "Hi kids," he said. "We're back from our date."

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." said the puppies. "We're so happy to see you again."

"And we're happy to see you too, kids." said Ellie. "Did you enjoy your time with the Griffins?"

"Aw, heck yeah." said Martin. "We've had a playdate with Stewie."

"We've had a meeting with him." said Frank. "And all of a sudden, Brian Jr. just said his first word."

"And I've made a new friend with Stewie." said Dean. "I guess I won't be lonely for long."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, that's fantastic." chuckled Brian. "Come along kids, it's time to go home."

"Already?" said Coco.

"It's really been fun." said Dean. The puppies returned to the basket, then Ellie carries it with them. Brian carries Brian Jr..

"So any chance we'll see you two and your pups again?" asked Peter.

"We'll be around, Peter." said Brian. "Whenever we have our nightly walk, we'll be there. Whenever we have our ballroom dancing, we'll be there. Whenever we stargaze, we'll be there."

"That's great, Brian." said Lois. "I hate to break it to you, but have you ever tried to consider to have a sitter for your kids?"

"Sitter?" said Brian feeling worried. He and Ellie looked at each other.

"It's the kind of person who takes care of your puppies, while you two left the house for a certain time." she said.

"We'll see what we can do, Lois." said Ellie.

"Daddy." said Brian Jr. as he hugs Brian.

"Aaww, he said that I'm his daddy." said Brian.

"I know," she said. "He craves for your fatherly attention." Ellie sets her eye level to Brian Jr.. "Brian Jr., can you say Mommy?" There was a short pause.

"He's never gonna say it." said Frank. "I mean when is he ever gonna…" The puppies shushed Frank. Another pause happened as Brian Jr. tries to say. The Griffins gaped in their hope.

Brian Jr. looks at Ellie. "Mommy." said Brian Jr. hugging her.

"Aaww." said the Griffins.

"I'm proud of it." said Peter.

"I stand corrected." said Frank. "I guess Brian Jr. can talk after all."

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night at the apartment, the two mates sat on the sofa and relaxed before bedtime. "You know Brian," said Ellie. "I liked how the Griffins are treating our puppies, but do we really need a puppy-sitter?"

"I'll try to find one after work, sweetie." said Brian.

"And you know what else," she said. "We have our honeymoon booked at Martha's Vineyard next weekend, and if we have our sitter by then, we could leave for the airport next Friday."

"That's the place I've remembered too." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I've got my award for the essay I wrote, spent time with Lois and I accidentally threw myself at her." he said.

"That was a long time ago." she said. "I'm sure we'll be fine by now."

"I'm sure we will, dear." he said hugging her. "I'm sure we will."

The next afternoon, Brian felt like he's almost out of ideas. "What's wrong Brian?" asked Ellie.

"I'm out of options, Ellie." said Brian. "I've tried Brooke, I've tried Shauna, I've tried Carolyn, I've tried Ida, I've tried Lauren Conrad, I've tried Jared's mom, I've tried Denise, I've tried Cheryl Tiegs and I even tried Jillian."

"And what did they say?" she asked.

"No-one would ever want to sit for our puppies." he said. "It's hopeless, dear. Our honeymoon's off." Brian covers his eyes as he cries.

"Oh, no, no, no, Brian dear, honey, honey, honey, come on, don't say that." she said comforting him. "It's not the end of the world. There's still hope."

"What do you mean?" he asked, wiping his tears.

"Well, there's this 'Vinny' dog, who sent us these gifts." she said. "Why don't you give him a try?" Ellie hands Brian Vinny's business card. Brian looks and ponders at the business card that says 'The Big V'.

o - o - o - o - o

A few days later in the office building, Brian consults the receptionist. "Hi, I would like to see The Big V." said Brian.

"I see." said the receptionist. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I've booked an appointment by phone." he said. The receptionist looked at the list of booked appointments.

"Okay." she said. "Mr. Griffin, The Big V should be at the second floor, but he's busy at the moment with the other clients. The waiting room is also at the second floor."

"Okay, thank you." he said.

At the second floor, Brian sits in the waiting room, when all of a sudden, he heard shouting from another room. "What do you mean a second term loan?!" shouted the voice. "Who the hell do you think you are, a desperate man asking for more money?!"

"Sir, I wasn't..." said another voice.

"Silenzio!" interrupted the voice. "No person want to come in here treating me like I'm some sort of a cash machine, taking some of my dough and waste everything on booze and some other shit. In fact, nobody wants a deadbeat who's asking for some frickin spare change. Now get out!"

"But sir, give me a second chance to pay you back." said another voice.

"You heard me!" shouted the voice. "Esci at once, you dirty hobo! Good day!" The door opened as the man leaves the office and then the door closes.

'That guy's not getting his money back.' thought Brian.

After a few minutes, Brian was dozing off until he heard the intercom. "Mr. Griffin, Mr. Griffin, wake up Brian."

"Hello? Who's there? What's going on?" said Brian awoke and gasping for breath.

"The Big V wants to see you now." said the intercom.

"Now?" he said.

"Now." it said. Brian gets off the chair and walks to the double door that says 'The Big V' on it and has two capital V's for the handles.

Brian knocks on the door, the buzzer buzzes, Brian opens the door and enters the office. He walked towards the desk and sat on the chair facing forward. "You wanted to see me Mr. Big V?" asked Brian.

"Si." said The Big V. "You came all the way to my office to interface with me."

"Okay." said Brian.

"And may I ask you," said The Big V, then he swivels his chair facing Brian. "What can I do for you?" Brian began to realise that he saw his face.

"Vinny?" said Brian gaping in his surprise. "You're The Big V?"

"Si." said Vinny. "And you must be Brian Griffin."

"I am, Vinny." said Brian. "Anyway, I've booked a honeymoon vacation to Martha's Vineyard with my wife for the weekend, but I can't find a sitter who would take care of our puppies while we're gone."

"Ah yes, I remember why I sent you and your wife your wedding presents." said Vinny, then he puts his feet paws on his desk. "Tell me more about your wife, B."

"Well V, she's a yellow Saluki, show dog, has a purple collar with a diamond tag and to me, she's the most wonderful girl I've ever met." said Brian. "Her name is Ellie, we met at the veterinary clinic, we've been married for 2 and a half months and we have nine puppies."

"Interesting." said Vinny. "And when exactly are you and Ellie going to leave for Martha's Vineyard for your honeymoon?"

"Next Friday." said Brian. "And I was just wondering if you could sit for our puppies, while we're away."

Vinny began to think. "So let me get this straight, B." said Vinny as he puts his feet back on the floor and placed his paws on the desk and clasped them together. "You want me to sit with your puppies, while you and your moglie E go to Martha's Vineyard for your weekend honeymoon?"

"Pretty much." said Brian. "There isn't any other people available to puppy-sit though."

Vinny stands up and walks to the window with his paws behind his back. "Here's the thing B," said Vinny. "I've been working as an office consultant for months with experience, solving each client's problems, curing their broken dreams and checking their accounts, but I don't work here on the weekends." There was a long pause, then he turns his head to Brian. "Alright B, I'll sit with your pups, but you owe me one."

"Thanks V." said Brian.

Vinny returns to his desk and gets out his pen and diary. "When's your honeymoon to Martha's Vineyard, B?" asked Vinny.

"Next weekend." said Brian.

"Well, I can come to your place on a Friday." said Vinny. "And I can sit with them, while you two enjoy your honeymoon and then, you return home on a Sunday evening and that'll be your weekend planned with E."

"Thanks V." said Brian. "I know I can rely on you."

"Any time B." said Vinny. "I'll be seeing yous two at your apartment, Friday, same address I've sent you the presents."

"And I'm sure we'll be seeing you on Friday, V." said Brian.

"Yeah B, you and E." said Vinny. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too, V." said Brian as he leaves the office.

Vinny presses and holds the mic button. "Secretary Wilkes, find someone to fill me in on a Friday afternoon." said Vinny.

"Would you like Mr. Simmons to fill the rest of your Friday, Mr. Big V?" said Wilkes.

"No, the other one." said Vinny as he presses it again.

"How about Morty the Don." she said.

"That'll do nicely." he said pressing it again. "Who's up next to enter my office?"

"There's Mr. S Tinkleton waiting for you, sir." she said.

"Send him in." he said pressing it again.

o - o - o - o - o

Back at the apartment, Ellie feeds the puppies 'Dog Chow', when Brian enters the apartment. "Good news, honey." said Brian. "I've found our sitter."

"You have?" said Ellie.

"Yes dear." he said.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Brian." she said. "Who's sitting for our kids?"

"Vinny." he said.

"Vinny?" she said. "You mean the 'Vinny' guy that sent us the presents?"

"Yeah, that's the guy." he said. "Sometimes, he calls himself 'The Big V'."

"Well, that's wonderful news, dear." she said. "That means we get to go to our honeymoon together after all."

"Mom, Dad, did I just hear the word 'sitter'?" asked Martin curiously.

"I'm afraid so, kids." said Brian. "Your mother and I are going to Martha's Vineyard next weekend."

"And you kids are gonna have a sitter." she said.

"Who's sitting for us?" asked Frank.

"Vinny will be sitting for you." she said.

"Vinny?" said the puppies.

"That's the guy, kids." said Brian. "He'll be here Friday to take good care of you, while we're gone."

"Can we call him Uncle Vinny, Dad?" asked Coco.

"I guess so, if he doesn't mind." said Brian. The puppies wagged their tails.

The next Friday, Brian returned home from work. "Honey, I'm home." said Brian as he entered the apartment.

"Hi Brian," said Ellie. "I've packed our suitcases for our honeymoon."

"That's great, honey." he said. "We should be ready for our bus to the airport as soon as the sitter comes." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "And right on time." Brian answers the door and sees Vinny.

"Buongiorno." said Vinny.

"Hey, Vinny." said Brian as they both hug and pat their backs.

"How are you doing, big brother?" asked Vinny.

"Doing just fine, brother." said Brian. "And how about you?"

"Same to you, brother." said Vinny, then he sees Ellie. "And hello to you, bella signora." Vinny kneels down and kisses Ellie's paw.

"Cute." giggled Ellie. "And hello to you too, I'm Ellie, Ellie Griffin."

"Pleasure to meet you, signora Ellie Griffin." he said shaking her paw. "I'm Vinny."

"Nice to meet you too, Vinny." she said.

"So Brian, is this your wife?" he asked.

"Indeed she is, Vinny." said Brian.

"Well, big man in the sky bless the both of yous." said Vinny. "Anyway, I'm here to puppy-sit your pups. Where are your precious little bambinis?"

"They should be right here, Vinny." she said, then she called the puppies. "Kids, your sitter's here."

The puppies ran towards Vinny. "Uncle Vinny!" shouted the puppies excitedly. They piled on Vinny, pushing him to the floor and licked his fur tickling him. Vinny chuckled and laughed every time he gets licked.

"Alright kids, you've had your fun." said Brian. "Now let's get you off." The two mates picked up the puppies, then Vinny gets up.

"Grazie so much." said Vinny brushing his fur. "Hoo, I could've done the same thing for you."

"You're welcome, Vinny." said Ellie.

"Anyway, these are our puppies." said Brian. "Frank, Genie, Dean, Coco, Martin, Sally, Eli, Mitzi and Brian Jr.."

"Well, I'm glad to see yous kids." said Vinny.

"Well, we're glad to see you too, Uncle Vinny." said Mitzi.

"Yeah, we're gonna enjoy some time with you, Uncle Vinny." said Martin.

"Uncle Vinny." said Brian Jr., then he chuckled.

"Heh-heh-heh, even you little Brian Jr.." said Vinny cooing Brian Jr.. "So B and E, are you counting on me to take care of your pups, while you're away?"

"We're counting on you, V." said Brian as the two mates place the puppies on the sofa. "There's food in the kitchen if they get hungry and water if they get thirsty."

"Their bedtime is 9 o'clock at night, so be sure you tuck them in the basket by then." said Ellie. "They also like bedtime stories before they go to sleep."

"Thank you love boids, I won't forget a thing." said Vinny.

"And if any problems, call us." said Brian.

"I'm sure there won't be one." said Vinny. "You two enjoy your weekend."

"We will." said Ellie as the two mates left the apartment carrying their suitcases.

"You too, brother." said Brian.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." called the puppies. "Have a great weekend."

Vinny shuts the door as he began to puppy-sit the puppies. "So Uncle Vinny," said Dean. "What do you think we'd like to do today, while Mom and Dad are away?"

"Well, I don't know if yous kids would like to go to the park again or if you felt tired after walking." said Vinny. "But I thought we could watch a bit of Paw Patrol or somethin'."

"Uncle Vinny, Brian Jr. needs to go to the bathroom." said Sally as Brian Jr. stammers and felt his legs shaking while he grabs onto his crotch.

"Alright, come on B.J.." he said as he carries Brian Jr. to the bathroom.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that evening at Martha's Vineyard, Brian and Ellie Griffin are waltzing at Seaside Inn. "Oh Brian," said Ellie. "This is our romantic honeymoon vacation we could ever enhance together."

"Yeah." said Brian. "No doubt about it. This is the hotel we're staying for the weekend."

"It certainly is." she said. "It's so nice to have our break from the Griffins for the entire weekend."

"Yeah," he said. "Even though I've had delusional fantasies about my addicting love to Lois, we're still gonna have a good weekend."

"Yep, you and me Brian." she said. "Together."

"As husband and wife." he said. "I wonder how our puppies are doing with Vinny though."

o - o - o - o - o

Back at the apartment, Vinny showers the puppies in the bathroom. "This is fun, Uncle Vinny." said Genie.

"Yeah, showering is fun." said Martin.

"Of course it's fun." said Vinny. "Nothing like getting clean and ready for bed."

"Will you read us a bedtime story, Uncle Vinny?" asked Coco.

"Why sure," said Vinny. "I read plenty of stories just like your mom and dad."

o - o - o - o - o

That night at Seaside Inn, the two mates laid in bed collarless. "You know Brian," said Ellie. "It was such a long flight from Quahog Airport to get to Martha's Vineyard Airport."

"Yeah," said Brian. "We had to call a taxi to get to the hotel."

"This day was exhausting, dear." she said. "So why don't we have our early night sleep and tomorrow, we'll go out to sea."

"Good idea, Ellie." he said. "We could see the dolphins from there."

"And that way, we'll spend our weekend together." she said. She and Brian both kissed good night and turned the lamps off. "Good night, Brian."

"Good night, Ellie." he said. The two mates shut their eyes and went to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

Back at the apartment, The puppies are in the basket as Vinny looks for a book for them to read. "So what story would you like to read?" asked Vinny.

"Cinderella." said Sally.

"Sherlock Holmes." said Eli.

"Alice in Wonderland." said Mitzi.

"Aladdin." said Frank.

"Robin Hood." said Coco.

"Same with Coco, Robin Hood." said Martin.

"Yeah, Robin Hood." said the puppies in unison.

"Heh-heh-heh, I knew you kids liked Robin Hood so much." said Vinny. "Luckily, I've found it." He finds a Robin Hood book.

Vinny sits next to the basket full of the puppies, opened the book, cleared his throat and began to read. "Once upon a time, somewhere in the forest, there are two men named Robin Hood and Little John. One day, they are walking through a forest gaily happy. When all of a sudden the guards started chasing after them with spears. Luckily, Robin and John climbed up the tree hiding from the guards, as the guards ran past the tree."

"That was a close one, Uncle Vinny." said Sally.

"It sure was, sweet Sally." he said.

"Anyway, Robin and John took a look at the guards from the tree, as the two knew that the guards missed them. "Those guards didn't see that coming." said Little John. "Prince John wouldn't see what hit us." said Robin Hood. "We have to lay low. He put me up for treason." "You obviously thought that Prince John stole the crown from his brother King Richard." said Little John. "Well he did." said Robin Hood. "It was wrong to steal. Even though he wanted to be king like Richard." Suddenly, Hood and John saw the stagecoach. "Looks like we've got a heist to do, John." "Yeah, but first, we need a disguise." said Little John."

After several minutes of reading, Brian Jr. fell asleep suddenly. "Aaww." said the puppies.

"Junior sounds asleep." said Genie.

"Sounds too tired to read, eh?" said Vinny. "Alright, I'll save the page for yous tomorrow night." Vinny closes the book with a bookmark marking the page. "Goodnight, precious little bambinis."

"Goodnight, Uncle Vinny." said the puppies as they laid down and went to sleep. Vinny leaves the puppies asleep, walks to the sofa, yawns and stretches, lies down on the sofa and settled down to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

The next day at Martha's Vineyard, Brian and Ellie Griffin are on the boat dolphin watching at the sea. "Wow Brian," said Ellie. "So many dolphins and for all to see."

"We can even see them from our side, Ellie dear." said Brian. One dolphin swam towards the boat. "Oh, here comes one now." The two mates see its head reach the surface.

"Hey, have you ever seen two dogs on a boat?" said the dolphin. "Well, picture this. If the owner threw a tennis ball farther across the ocean and two dogs are on it, which one of them has to go after it?" He laughs like Ricky Gervais. "And how is he gonna swim for it?" He laughs again.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ellie.

"I'm on a family vacation." said the dolphin. "Hope you don't mind, I've brought the wife and the kid with me."

"You have a kid?" said Brian curiously.

"Yeah, absolutely." said the dolphin, then he calls. Two dolphins swam towards the boat and their heads emerged. "You know, when we made up together, we took a chance to have a kid, so we made love and after about several months, our baby was brought here."

"Okay," said Ellie. "Who are you by the way?"

"My name's Billy, Billy Finn." said Billy Finn. "This is my wife, Joanne and our son, Jimmy."

"Well, I'm Brian Griffin, Peter's best friend." said Brian. "And this is my wife, Ellie."

"Hi there." said Ellie. "We're on our honeymoon."

"It's so nice to see you all." said Billy. "And may I say, congrats on your wedding. You two are a lovely pair."

"Gosh, thanks Billy." said Brian.

"Hey Brian, I was just wondering." said Billy. "Have you got any kids?"

"Well, we have nine of them." said Brian.

"Oh wow, nonuplets, unlike Apu." said Billy. "You know, because he has eight."

"Billy." said Joanne.

"Just saying, love." he said. "At least he did her good."

"So what do you do for your vacation?" asked Ellie.

"Well, we're swimming with other dolphins." said Billy. "Touring the Eastern US of A, you know what I'm saying? Eh?" he laughs.

"Ah-ha-ha, I see where you're heading through." said Brian.

"How are your kids?" asked Billy.

"They're fine." said Brian.

"Yeah, they're all taken care of." said Ellie.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile, Vinny walks the puppies at the park. "Uncle Vinny, it's so nice that we get to go outside fresh." said Genie.

"Yeah, plenty of air for all of us." said Coco.

"Yeah, there's a whole world out there." said Frank. "All the grass we can play on."

"And all the dogs we can meet." said Dean.

"And all the trees we can pee on." said Martin.

"We can do that?" said Coco.

"Yeah, we can do that if we have to go." said Dean.

"Boys." scoffed Sally.

"Yeah, boys." said Genie and Mitzi.

"Va bene, Frank." said Vinny. "The whole world is out there. Fresh air for all of us."

Suddenly, Seabreeze appeared in their path. "Hello children." said Seabreeze. "Surprisingly how we met at the vet."

"We have," said Frank. "Even Dad knows you. We just saw you."

"Your father has an independent mind, Frank." she said. "And indeed you have."

"And I reckon that you must be a race dog." said Eli.

"That's correct information on my career, Elijah." she said. "I'm the one they call Seabreeze. I've been racing for Carter Pewterschmidt, before I've met your father."

"Even Dad knows Carter." said Dean.

"He certainly does, Dean." she said. "He certainly does."

"Hey you, race dog." said Vinny. "I hear you're getting some intel on my big brother and his wife or something."

"I know a lot about Brian and Ellie." she said. "I'm Seabreeze and you are…"

"Vinny." he said.

"Ooh, Vinny. Getting a bit close to Winnie the Pooh." she said.

"It was pretty close by one letter." he said.

"So what's your story, Vinny?" she said.

"Well, you know, I'm just a regular guy." he said. "They throw a stick, maybe I bring it back. Maybe I bring back an iPhone that fell off a truck."

"Really?" she said. "Some humans throw sticks and then dogs bring it back. Yet one of them had to bring back something valuable."

"Well, maybe a bit used." he said.

"A bit used? That's hardly worth anything." she said. "Anyway, are these your children?"

"Actually, I'm puppy-sitting them, until Brian and Ellie return from their honeymoon vacation." he said.

"Interesting." she said. "If you're the sitter, then what happened to all the other sitters that Brian called?"

"They wouldn't sit." he said. "They said that they rather live their lives than just sit with them."

"That's terrible." she said. "Where was that honeymoon vacation anyway?"

"They're spending their entire weekend at Martha's Vineyard." he said.

"Aah, Martha's Vineyard, the Summer Island of Massachusetts." she said. "Also known as the spirit of America, what's old and what's new and Red, White and Blue."

"I think that might be a reference to that song." he said.

"It is." she said. "So, are you gonna miss your Mum and Dad kids?"

"I am a bit." said Genie.

"Me too." said Martin. "Don't know when Mom and Dad will ever return from their weekend vacation."

"We all miss Mom and Dad, Seabreeze." said Frank. "We all do. Hope they brought us a souvenir."

"Franklin!" said the puppies.

"Don't talk smack to our Aunt Seabreeze like that." said Coco.

"Okay, first of all, the name is Frank, **not** Franklin. Frank." said Frank. "And second, we don't have an aunt, Coco. I oughta know if we're related to her."

Seabreeze giggled. "You kids can call me your aunt, if you want to." said Seabreeze. "I don't seem to mind. Anyway, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. Carter's waiting for me in the car." Seabreeze goes and says. "See you around."

As Seabreeze walks towards Carter, she heard Brian Jr. say "Bye bye, Auntie Seabreeze.". Seabreeze turned her head and saw the puppies in sentimental, then she gets in the car.

"What a gal." said Vinny. "Bet you kids glad that we could be friends with Seabreeze."

"I believe so, Uncle Vinny." said Mitzi. "And by the way, did our Aunt Seabreeze hear what Brian Jr. just said?"

"Yes she did, Mitzi." he said. "Yes she did."

"I believe Brian Jr. said his first sentence." said Sally. "He said bye bye to her."

"Of course he did, sweet Sally." he said.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night at Martha's Vineyard, Brian was walking on his way back to the hotel with a postcard and a single rose for his wife Ellie, before beginning to have delusional fantasies once again. "Alright," said Brian. "Got a postcard to write for the Griffins, a rose for Ellie and…" his sentence was interrupted by a fantasy thought where Brian throws himself at Ellie. "Ellie, my darling." he said in his thought. Back in reality. "I'm walking back to the hotel to see my wife, where…" his sentence was interrupted again by a fantasy thought. "Ellie, my darling." he said again in his thought. Back in reality. "She'll be waiting to watch Netflix with me, while…" his sentence was interrupted again by a fantasy thought. "Ellie, my darling." he said again in thought. Back in reality. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the frick am I doing?" he said to himself in his worry. "If I was having fantasies about Lois, why the hell does it have to be Ellie this time?" Brian ponders for a moment. "Is it possible for me to…" he gasped. "have sex with her again? Nah, it's one of those crazy things. I mean, what could happen?"

At Seaside Inn, Brian enters the room and says "Ellie, where are you, cutie pie?".

"I'm in the bathroom." said Ellie. "There's wine on the table."

"That's great, honey." he said sitting on the sofa. "I'm putting on Netflix right now."

"Okay." she said. "We should be able to see what movies we could watch." As Brian, turns on Netflix, Ellie walks to the sofa and sat next to Brian.

"I've got something for you." he said as he gives her the rose. Ellie gazes.

"A rose, for me?" she said. "Aaww, how thoughtful."

"I know it's not much, but it's the thought that counts." he said. "Anyway, why don't we find a good movie to watch, while I gotta go to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth."

"Okay, you do that, honey." she said. Brian walks into the bathroom. "I'll try to find a movie we could both watch."

After Brian's trip to the bathroom and with Ellie finding the movie on Netflix, two glasses were filled with grape flavoured wine. "To our honeymoon." he said.

"To our honeymoon." she said, then they both clinked the glasses and took a sip.

As the movie plays, the two mates took another sip. "You know, Brian." she said. "It was such a great weekend we could ever have."

"Yeah, I'm glad that we had our couple's weekend." he said.

"I'm glad too, Brian." she said. "If we brought our puppies here, this would've been our family vacation."

"Yep." he said.

Then he suddenly threw himself on Ellie, collapsing onto the floor. "Oh my God!" shouted Ellie in panic. "Brian what the frick are you doing?!"

"I can't help resisting the urges, Ellie." said Brian. "We haven't had sex for months!"

"You're gonna make me pregnant again!" she shouted again.

"I know, but come on." he said. "Seabreeze wanted me to get neutered after we have enough puppies, just one more puppy oughta do it." he tries to kiss her.

"Alright, alright! Stop, stop, stop!" she shouted shoving Brian off of her. "Stop, stop." They both breathed for a few moments. "Alright, if we do this, will you swear to keep your word to Seabreeze?"

"I swear." said Brian.

"And after this, and after our second litter of puppies are born, can we at least get ourselves fixed?" she said.

Brian thinks for a moment. "Yes." he said. "As long as we're there for them."

"Alright." she said getting on the bed. "Brian, take me. Take me right here on the bed, while the movie's still playing."

"Okay." he said getting on the bed before mounting. "Are you ready, babe?"

"More than ever." she said raising her tail.

"Okay," said Brian. "But first, our collars."

"Okay." she said as they took their collars off.

"Alright, here we go again." he said, before mounting on Ellie.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at the apartment, Vinny continues reading Robin Hood to the puppies. "And then as Robin Hood about to claim the Golden Arrow and a kiss from Maid Marian, the Sheriff of Nottingham saw what Robin Hood really was." said Vinny.

"And then what did the Sheriff see, Uncle Vinny?" asked Genie.

"I'm glad you asked, Genie." he said. "Anyway, the Sheriff saw that Robin Hood was actually in disguise. "Prince John, Prince John!" called the Sheriff. "It's Robin Hood in his disguise!" the Sheriff torn the fake moustache off of Robin Hood's face. "Guards!" barked Prince John. "Seize him!" The guards piled and seized Robin Hood. "As punishment for treachery to the king and false identity, you are hereby sentenced… to death."" the puppies gasped in horror.

"Oh no. Not Robin Hood." said Sally. "Is he gonna die, Uncle Vinny?"

"Not necessarily, sweet Sally." he said.

"Oh Robin," said Mitzi. "I don't want a life without you. We could've kissed."

"I knew you was gonna say that part." said Vinny. "Anyway, that part what you said, said Maid Marian shedding her tear. Robin saw the crown on Prince John's head. "That crown was stolen." said Robin Hood. "You're not a king at all, You've just stole the crown from your brother. Long live King Richard!" "Long live King Richard!" cheered the Merry Men."

"Long live King Richard!" cheered the puppies.

"I knew you kids were into it." he said. "Anyway, as they cheer for King Richard, it was that exact moment that Prince John has had enough. "Enough! I'm the king and what I say goes!" shouted Prince John. "Guards, take Robin Hood to my castle and into the dungeons!" And with that, the guards ran off with Robin Hood on the way to the castle."

"No, Robin!" said Mitzi.

"cried Maid Marian." he said. "Robin reaches out his hand. "Marian!" cried Robin Hood. Maid Marian reaches out her hand."

"Robin!" she said.

"she cried." he said. "Robin's voice fades away as the guards ran further. "Marian!" he cried. Then it was too late to save Robin Hood."

"What's gonna happen to poor Robin Hood, Uncle Vinny?" asked Martin.

"He'll be spending his final night in the dungeon at Prince John's castle." said Vinny. "And I think that's the end of that chapter, now it's time for all of us to go to sleep." Vinny yawns.

"What's gonna happen in the next chapter, Uncle Vinny?" asked Coco.

"I didn't know books have chapters." said Dean.

"Not all books have chapters." said Eli. "Although to be fair, assumed chapters are to be marked by a bookmark."

"We're going to sleep, Eli." said Genie.

"Don't worry, giovane Coco, I'm sure your Mom and Dad will finish off for yous tomorrow." said Vinny closing the book. "Or on Monday, whichever is the case." Vinny puts the book away for the night. "And by the way, Mitzi. Grazie for your Maid Marian part. I couldn't do a good girl voice for her."

"You're welcome, Uncle Vinny." said Mitzi. "That could've sounded silly."

Vinny chuckled. "Mitzi, for once you might be right." he said, then he puts the covers on the puppies. "Goodnight, little pups."

"Goodnight, Uncle Vinny." said the puppies. Vinny leaves the puppies for them to sleep and turns off the light.

o - o - o - o - o

Back at Seaside Inn, the two mates snuggled and kissed in bed collarless after they did their mating. "I love you, Brian Griffin." said Ellie.

"And I love you, Ellie Griffin." said Brian. The two mates laid their heads down on their pillows. "You know, this may be the best honeymoon sex we could ever have."

"I know," she said. "At least we have our weekend together by ourselves."

"Yep," he said. "Just us two mates, no puppies, no families, no owners."

"Just you and me." she said. "Together."

"As husband and wife." he said.

"And even though there were delusional fantasies that got us through our heads," she said. "We still love each other, no matter what."

"Yeah." he said. "Listen, I'm sorry I threw myself at you. That was very immature of me. Just like I threw myself at Lois. It's just that I… I have this sudden urge to love and mate."

"That's okay, Brian dear." she said comforting him. "We all had urges to have sex. Sometimes, us dogs had sudden urges to love and mate each other at a certain period of time. Well, at least we've had our honeymoon together."

"Yeah," he said. "Can't wait to get home for work tomorrow."

"I know, Brian dear." she said. "We can still enjoy it tomorrow morning, after we packed."

"Yeah," he said. "At least Vinny sits our puppies well."

"He does, dear." she said. "He does." The two mates kissed, then Brian cuddled her. "Goodnight Brian."

"Goodnight Ellie." he said. They shut their eyes and settled down to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

Suddenly, Ellie wakes in the middle of the night. "Oh no." she said.

"What's the matter, Ellie?" he asked sitting up.

"It's something about my father." she said.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Well I did see him as I was a puppy in my dream." she said. "It all began, when I was born out of my Mom. My father said that I was the youngest daughter of the family, along with my older brothers and sisters."

"You were?" he said.

"Yes." she said. "He christened me as Eleanor Michelle… Crap, I forgot my last name."

"Amazing," he said. "You have your first two names, yet you still couldn't find your family name."

"I know, dear." she said. "Anyway, the only reason I didn't get my last name was because of that horrible hurricane. The storms were so loud, that I started crying. While the family prepared to move house, my dad had to carry me to the car during the storm. He had to say goodbye to me before putting me in the car along with the photo frame of my family to remember. I just don't know if I could see them again."

Brian ponders for a few moments. "Maybe I could find your family, Ellie." he said.

"You could?" she said.

"Yeah." he said. "You seem that you miss your family. So I thought that, I could help find them and get your family name."

"Brian, hold on." she said. "You remembered your tennis ball you've buried, since the show began on its first episode of its first season, then you've found Peter's stolen credit card that James Woods have, then you remembered that trophy you've buried just before Peter and his friends got mad and jealous at each other and you didn't tell them exactly where it was and finally, you found Stewie with your nose after he ran away, because he accidentally broke your car. Now you're gonna help me find my family?"

"Because of all those things you said to me happened since the show began a long time ago?" he said. "My nose is the thing I can find with."

Ellie realises. "Oh, I get it now." she said. "You're one of them retriever type dogs."

"I am." he said. "I'm a White Labrador retriever, always best at retrieving things. Maybe I could help get you back to your family."

Ellie thinks for a moment, then puts her arm around Brian. "Thank you, Brian." she said. "You're the reason why we're married."

"You're welcome, sweetie." he said. The two mates hugged each other, while Brian strokes Ellie's back.

 _END OF CHAPTER 2_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Will Brian find Ellie's family? Find out in Chapter 3. I've censored the honeymoon sex part with another subplot, because that would've contained a sex scene and nudity.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	4. Family Hunt - Ch3

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 3_

 _Family Hunt_

The next night, Brian and Ellie Griffin have arrived to their apartment by the city bus. The bus doors opened as the two mates get off the bus with their suitcases. "Thanks for offering us the ride home, Bill." said Ellie. "We've had a great weekend at Martha's Vineyard."

"Aye, anytime lassie." said Bill the bus driver. "I'm sure you and your husband Brian had the chance to live happily ever after in the end."

"We have, Bill." said Brian. "Can't wait to see our puppies again."

"You have puppies now?" said Bill. "Wow, I'm impressed, laddie. Looks like you two are parents. I assume that they're about 6 weeks."

"Well, they're at least a month old." she said.

"Well, 6 weeks, a month, could be the same." he said. "Now head on home, you two. Your puppies await for your return." The bus door closes and the bus leaves the stop as the two mates waved goodbye to Bill.

"That Bill is always looking out for us. What a lad." she said.

"Yeah." said Brian. "Well at least we got home safe."

The two mates enter the apartment building and find apartment number 23 on the door. Brian opens the door, then they walk to Vinny sleeping on the sofa. "Vinny, Vinny." he said shaking Vinny gently to wake him up.

"Whaa?" said Vinny waking up and feeling his head.

"Vinny, it's us." said Brian. "We're back from our vacation." Vinny yawns, stretches and scratches his butt cheek with his paw.

"Oh, hey B and E." said Vinny. "I see that you're back from your honeymoon at Martha's Vineyard."

"We have, brother." said Brian.

"How are our puppies, Vinny?" asked Ellie.

"Oh yeah," said Vinny. "They're all sleeping with the stars and the moon in the sky until morning." Vinny escorts the two mates to see the puppies sleeping in the kitchen.

"Aaww, they sound asleep." she said quietly.

"Yeah," said Brian quietly. "And no jumpies, that really tied the rope together." Brian Jr. stretched his legs in his sleep.

"So, how much do we owe you?" asked Brian.

"I know it's not much, but I don't take money." said Vinny. "The only thing I take is fist bumps." Brian and Ellie fist bump Vinny. "So, anytime you need a sitter, you just call me and I'll be there."

"We will, Vinny." she said. "And thank you for taking care of our puppies, while we're away."

"You're welcome, bella signora." he said. "It'll be a shame to cut this short, but I must head on home to my mama. So I guess, I'll be seeing yous two around."

"Okay, see you around, brother." said Brian.

"See you around, big brother." said Vinny, then he leaves the apartment as the two mates waved goodbye to him.

"Well dear," said Brian. "We've had our great weekend together, so it's time for all of us to hit the hay." After Brian locks the front door and turns off the light, the two mates walked into their bedroom, stretched, stripped off of their collars and got into bed.

"Goodnight Brian." she said.

"Goodnight Ellie." he said. As Brian closes his eyes and goes to sleep, Ellie looks at her photo frame of her family.

"Goodnight family." she said quietly. "Wherever you are." Ellie closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

The next day at suicide hotline, Brian and Rosie are drinking coffee in the break room. "It was a great honeymoon, Rosie." he said. "I mean, Ellie and I went to see the dolphins on a boat, went golfing, shared spaghetti and meatballs on a plate and we danced in the hall at Seaside Inn in waltz."

"Sounds like you two had a great weekend together." said Rosie. Brian chuckled with his cheeks turn rose. "So, anything you would like to tell me?" Brian thinks for a moment.

"I… I'm starting to think that Ellie… may have some weird dreams from her past." he said.

"I think those are sentimental dreams, Brian." she said. "What did happen in her past?"

"Well Rosie," he said. "Ellie was in her family, ever since she was born a puppy. She said to me that she was the youngest daughter of her family. Until, there was a hurricane, while her family prepared to move home, her father had to give Ellie away to a new owner. I think that was the last she ever saw him and the rest of her family."

"Did it really happen?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Just like me when I was a puppy. A farmer had to carry me away from my Mom and the rest of my family, before being raised by the Griffins."

"You two really have a past." she said. "What were your parents' names?"

"Well, my mom was Biscuit and thanks to Chris Griffin, my dad was Coco." he said. "God rest my mom and dad's souls." he then crosses his heart. "I just don't know if her father's still alive or not."

"Really?" she said. "What was her full name?"

"Well, her father christened her as Eleanor Michelle…" he said. "She didn't get her last name, because of the storms. So as her husband, I thought, why not find her family name. So, I was just wondering, is her father still alive?"

"I don't know." she said. "Have you tried googling yourself recently?" Brian ponders.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile in the park, Ellie walks with the puppies. "Mom, is Dad gonna find us a new house?" asked Martin.

"We'll see, Martin." said Ellie. "But that doesn't mean never."

"Mom, Uncle Vinny's the best in my opinion." said Frank. "We love him as our new sitter."

"Of course, Frank." she said. "As long as you've enjoyed some time with him."

Suddenly, Brian Jr. grunts with his effort. "Mom, I think Brian Jr.'s about to say something." said Coco.

"Let him say it, Coco." she said. Brian Jr.'s grunts turns into his words.

"Whose leg do you have to hump to get us a bowl of water around here?" said Brian Jr.. The puppies gasped in excitement.

"Brian Jr., you can talk." said Sally.

"Holy macaroni." said Frank.

"Finally, no more gaga." said Dean.

"Dean, show some appreciation." said Martin.

"Yay." said Dean.

The puppies surrounded Brian Jr. with their tails wagging. "Wow Junior, you really can talk." said Frank.

"Took you long enough, Brian Jr.." said Dean.

"I... I can?" said Brian Jr..

"Yeah Junior," said Martin. "You have a way with words."

"I do?" said Brian Jr.. "I feel my lips moving, my vocabulary's kicking in, my goo-goo gah-gah, it's gone. I can finally talk now." Brian Jr. wags his little tail.

"Of course you can talk, young chap." said Eli. "Although not all dogs in reality can talk."

"I hear you, brother." said Brian Jr. hugging Eli.

"Easy on the hugs, Brian Jr.." said Eli feeling constricted. "You're squeezing on my biceps."

"Sorry dude." said Brian Jr. releasing Eli.

"Not to worry, Junior." said Eli brushing his fur. "It happens."

Ellie kneels down to Brian Jr.. "Oh, Brian Jr.," said Ellie. "My special little puppy, you can talk. Mommy loves you, sweetie." she hugs Brian Jr. and then licks his fur.

"Okay Mom," said Brian Jr. feeling Ellie's licks tickle. He laughs every time he gets licked. "Cut it out. I know you love me, Mom, but my fur's getting wet."

"See Frank," said Mitzi. "We told you that someday, Brian Jr. would talk."

"And now he can, Mitzi." said Frank. "And besides, Dad will be very excited to hear Brian Jr.'s words, when he gets home from work."

o - o - o - o - o

Back at suicide hotline, Brian and Rosie are working at their computer desks. "You want to end your life over a simple assignment?" said Brian holding the telephone upon his face. "How can it be hard? It's so simple. Didn't you read the numbers correctly? No, no, listen. You see, this is exactly why you shouldn't have called suicide hotline over a simple assignment, in the first place. Now do your damn homework!" He hangs up furiously. "Can you believe this, Rosie? That kid is trying to kill himself over homework."

"I know," said Rosie. "He thinks homework is hard, but it's really easy." Rosie then stands up. "Brian, I gotta hit the restroom. I'll be right back." Rosie walks on.

"Okay, Rosie." he said.

"And Brian," she said looking back at Brian. "Don't try to jack off like you did last time."

"Trust me, you know I won't." he said.

As Rosie keeps walking to the restroom, Brian looks to the left, looks to the right and swivels his chair facing the computer. "Time to get googling." He opens a new tab in the browser. "Okay let's see," he begins to type his name in the search bar. "Brian Griffin." he then presses 'enter' and sees the listed web pages. "Aw yeah, thirteen million search results. You've done it, genius. Even more popular than Louis Armstrong."

Suddenly, he saw something. "Wait a minute, what's this?" he moves the mouse cursor to his profile. "Why do I have a profile?" he moves the cursor to his information. "It says here that I was born in Austin, Texas. No, that was my birthplace." he moves it to his spouse. "Okay, let's see what happens if I click on this." he clicks on Ellie Griffin and her profile came on. "Okay, that's Ellie's profile. Now let's have a look at her family."

He moves it to her parents and siblings info. "She still has her family and none of them are dead. Now let's see if I click on her father." he clicks on her dad's link and her father came on. He gasped. "That's her father? And he's a Saluki? That's impossible, unless… her father's still alive." then he saw a link. "Wait a minute." he moves the cursor to the link. "What's this? Mayor of Do…" he gasped. "Her father's the Mayor of Dogtown. Now I need to click on this link to get his full name." he clicks on the link and the website comes on screen.

"Now let's see, Dogtown, a city run for dogs, by dogs. Located on the immediate right turn on the Interstate beyond Columbus, Ohio. Okay, now let's see if I find the Mayor's name." he scrolls down to see the Mayor's profile and looks at his name. "Wait a minute, Kaputski? His last name was Kaputski? That solves it. Ellie's family name fits in. That means, I've met and married the Mayor's daughter. I better write all of this down before she gets back." he then writes the Mayor's info on a blank piece of the notepad.

o - o - o - o - o

Later at the apartment, Brian enters the apartment and says "Honey, I'm home.".

"Hi Brian." said Ellie, then she kisses him.

"Hey honey, good news." he said.

"What's the good news?" she asked.

"I have found your father." he said waving the paper.

"Really?" she said. "Who's he?"

"Let's take a look." he said. The two mates read the paper.

"Is that really my father?" she asked.

"Yes dear," he said. "Turns out that he's still alive."

"My father's alive?" she said. "Oh Brian, that's wonderful."

"Yeah, I know." said Brian.

"Brian, guess what?" she said.

"What?" he said.

"I'm pregnant again." she said.

"What? After all that?" he said.

"Yeah," she said. "We've rocked our world on our honeymoon."

"Wow, that's a big one, dear." he said.

"Mom, Dad," said Martin. "Did I hear someone who got pregnant?"

"You're not the only one, Martin." said Brian. "We're having another puppy."

"Yep, it looks like you're gonna have either a brother or a sister or maybe both." she said.

"Cool, Mom." said Coco. "If one more Saluki puppy is a girl and looks like you, can we name her after you?"

"We'll see, Coco." she said. "We'll see."

"Anyway, Dad, we got big news." said Frank.

"Really?" said Brian. "What is it, Frank?"

"Well Dad," said Frank. "Brian Jr. can finally talk."

"No way," said Brian. "Brian Jr. can talk?"

"Yeah Dad," said Martin. "And here he is." Brian Jr. approaches towards them.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," said Brian Jr.. "How was your day today?" Brian gasped.

"I don't believe it." said Brian excitedly as he wags his tail and holds Brian Jr. in his arms. "Brian Jr., son, you can talk. I'm so happy for you and I have no reason not to be sarcastic."

"I'm happy too, Dad." said Brian Jr., then he hugs Brian.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who the heck is that by the door?" asked Frank.

"This better not be Max the Boxer." said Sally.

"Yeah, we hate Max." said Martin.

"Yeah, we all hate that stupid Boxer with all our hearts." said Coco. "And we're not gonna let him get near our Mom and Dad."

"Brian, can you get the door?" asked Ellie.

"I'll go get it, baby." said Brian as he walks to the door and sees Lou Spinazola through the peephole. "Don't worry, kids, it's not Max."

"Oh thank the lord." said Dean.

"If Max was here though," said Brian Jr.. "then we'll be tough and fierce like…" Brian Jr. makes a growl, followed by a few barks. "And then he'll be weak and cowardly like…" Brian Jr. makes a whimpering sound.

"Yeah, that growl will really scare him." said Genie. All the puppies laughed.

"Very funny, brethren." said Eli.

Brian opens the door. "Uhh… Can I help you, Lou?" said Brian.

"Brian," said Lou. "Two things, one, my mom has cancer. And two, your monthly rent came." Lou hands Brian the monthly bill. "Now, are you, your wife and your children gonna keep living here or are you gonna find a new place to live?"

"Actually Lou," said Brian. "I think I have found a place to live." Brian gets his phone out showing Lou the website. "In fact, a town to live." Lou sees the website.

"Hmmn, Dogtown." said Lou. "A city run for dogs, by dogs. I've heard that's a great place for dogs. Who's in charge of that place?"

"I think you're gonna have to call its city hall for the Mayor." said Brian showing Lou the city hall's phone number. Lou looks at the phone number.

"I see." said Lou. "Tell you what, Brian. I'll look into Dogtown City Hall for the Mayor. And if your wife is related to him, I'm sure that he'll be waiting for you all." Lou leaves Brian on his way back to the reception.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, the two mates finish reading Robin Hood to their puppies that Vinny started reading. "And so, with Prince John and his gang arrested and jailed," said Brian. "Robin Hood was pardoned by King Richard."

"So, Robin Hood and Maid Marian..." said Ellie.

"Finally got married and lived happily ever after." they both said together.

"The End." said Brian closing the book.

"That was a good story." said Frank.

"I love a happy ending." said Genie.

"Yeah, that was the best." said Martin.

"That'll teach Prince John a lesson." said Dean.

"Yeah," said Coco. "And that is… What was it again?"

"Well kids," said Brian. "The moral of the story is: why be greedy, when you can give to the needy."

"Dad, that rhymes." said Frank.

"It does, Frank." said Brian. "It does."

"Well since the story has ended," said Ellie. "Time for you to rest up." The two mates kissed their puppies goodnight, then they walked leaving them to sleep.

"Goodnight, Mom." said the puppies. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, kids." said Brian turning off the light.

"Goodnight, younguns." said Ellie. The two mates left the door slightly open, while the puppies laid down in the basket to sleep.

"I liked that story." said Brian Jr..

"You sure do, Junior." said Sally.

In the living room, the two mates sat on the sofa. "Now that our puppies are asleep, dear," said Ellie. "we can do anything we want."

"Anything?" said Brian.

"Anything." she said.

"Just name it, baby." he said.

"Well, we can kiss each other passionately and slowly." she said.

"I'd love to see where this is going." he said. The two mates looked at each other, slowly approached towards each other, puckered up their lips and before their mouths make contact, they've heard a knock on the door.

"Dammit," he said. "This is the second time somebody ruined our kiss."

"I know, dear." she said. "And I think it might be Lou."

"I'll go get it, honey." he said.

Brian walks to the door and opens it. "Can I help you, Lou?" he asked.

"Brian, good news." said Lou. "I've spoken to the mayor of Dogtown about a new place to live."

"And what did he say?" asked Brian.

"He said why don't you and your whole family move there." said Lou. "I'm starting to think that he might be missing her. He could be her father."

Lou and Brian didn't notice that Ellie was eavesdropping. "That's exactly what she told me about, Lou." said Brian. "Now what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that the mayor is the same breed as your wife." said Lou. "Because she's his daughter."

"Daughter?" said Brian. "Are you trying to say that she's the youngest daughter of her family?"

"Exactly." said Lou. "The Kaputski family."

While Brian and Lou kept discussing about the family, Ellie kept listening like a spy. 'I've had no idea.' thought Ellie. 'They're talking about my past family in my dream, could that be that my dream is coming true, when I see my family again?'

"So, what you're saying is Lou, you want me to find a new job there?" said Brian.

"And a new house." said Lou. "And before you leave Quahog for Ohio, you may have to quit your job, before you start packing."

"Quit my job?" said Brian. "When will I tell the boss?"

"After you finish your shift." said Lou. "Then I'm pretty sure you'll earn your final pay and you'll have a box for your stuff inside your cubicle."

"But.. Then, I'll have to say goodbye to Rosie." said Brian.

"Exactly." said Lou. "You'd be better off spending time together with Ellie rather than picking up other girls." There was a short pause as Brian sniffles and sheds his tear.

"Thank you, Lou." said Brian smiling. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem, Brian." said Lou smiling. "And when you leave and vacate the apartment, think of me as your acquaintance." Ellie sits back down on the sofa.

"I'll never forget you, Lou." said Brian. Lou leaves the apartment, then Brian shuts the door before returning to the sofa.

"Now where were we, cutie pie?" asked Brian lustily.

"We were about to kiss each other passionately." said Ellie.

"Bingo." said Brian. The two mates puckered up their lips, slowly approached towards each other and kissed each other passionately, then they tongue kissed each other.

"Who's my big boy?" she asked lustily.

"I am." he said.

"I thought so." she said. The two mates kissed each other and snuggled.

A few puppies saw their mum and dad making love through the slightly open door. "Is that… Is that Mom and Dad kissing?" asked Frank quietly. "And snuggling?"

"Yikes." said Martin quietly.

"Yikes indeed." said Coco quietly. "What do you think happens after snuggling?"

"I think that they're trying to conceive." said Martin.

"What, to make another puppy?" asked Frank.

"I don't know, Frank." said Martin. "But one thing's for sure, it'll be like 101 Dalmatians, but only with Labradors and Salukis in it, for this and every fanfic that's ever gonna be written."

"Stop breaking the Fourth Wall, Martin." said Coco. "Besides, you've been watching **way** too many Disney animated movies."

"Well, what did you expect, Coco?" asked Martin. "Our Daddy Labrador and our Mommy Saluki try to make…"

"Frank, Coco, Martin, come back to sleep with us into our basket." said Mitzi. "We don't want Mom and Dad to find out we're spying on them."

"Mitzi's right." said Frank. "We should probably go back to sleep."

"Darn straight." said Coco. "Let's just go back to our basket." The puppies returned to their basket, while the two mates heaved a moan of their love.

"Ahh, that's the stuff." said Brian.

"You filled me up good, my cute hubby." said Ellie.

o - o - o - o - o

The next afternoon at suicide hotline, Brian loads the box with his personal stuff from the cubicle. "Leaving already, Brian?" said Rosie.

"I'm afraid so, Rosie." said Brian. "I'm moving out of Quahog."

"Really?" she said. "Where are you moving to?"

"I'm moving to Dogtown with my new family." he said. "Ellie just realised how much she misses her dad."

"So, are you gonna find a new job there?" she asked.

"I hope so." he said. "I'll be missing my friends when I leave. I'll miss the Griffins, Tom Tucker, Carl, the Swansons, Cleveland, Carter, Seabreeze and everybody else in all of Quahog. But two people I definitely won't miss are Glenn Quagmire and Kate dissing the dogs, including me."

"I'm sure everyone in Quahog will miss you, Brian." she said. "And before you leave, I have a special gift for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Consider this as your going away present." she said as she gives Brian his going away present with a card along with it.

The card reads, 'Dear Brian, life can be hard for you in Quahog, but now that you're moving out to a new town, I'm sure that you'll start a new life there. Please accept this as your going away present and as a token of our friendship. Good luck finding your new job in a new town and finding a new place for you, your wife and your children. We at suicide hotline are very sorry to see you go. Take care, Rosie.'

Brian sheds a tear and puts the gift in his box. "Thanks, Rosie." he said. "I'll never forget you." Brian and Rosie hug each other.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night at the apartment, Brian and Ellie Griffin are in bed collarless. "You know, Brian." said Ellie. "I'm looking forward to seeing my dad again very soon."

"Yeah," said Brian. "I'm starting to remember the good times I've had in Quahog. Now that we'll be moving to Dogtown, Ohio, I'm sure that we'll start our new life together, even with our puppies."

"And the Griffins?" she said.

"I'm sure that they'll be free to visit us any time." he said.

"You're very noble, Brian." she said.

"I know, Ellie dear." he said. The two mates hugged and kissed each other.

"Goodnight, Brian." she said.

"Goodnight, Ellie." he said. They turned off the lamps and settled down to sleep.

 _END OF CHAPTER 3_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 4 is on its way, please keep in mind.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	5. Road to Ohio - Ch4

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 4_

 _Road to Ohio_

The next day, Brian, Ellie and the puppies are walking towards Brian's Prius. "Alright Griffins, we're ready to move to Ohio." said Brian. "We've got food, water and everything that goes with it."

"Are we really gonna miss Quahog, Dad?" asked Martin. "I mean, we only lived here since we were born."

"Of course we are, Martin." said Brian. "Quahog was just the beginning. Maybe the new town will be the next big thing. Now everyone, into the car." Brian opens the rear door as the puppies jump in.

"Brian, I know this is the first time we're on our family road trip, but Ohio is only 12 hours away from here." said Ellie. "Are you sure that you'll be alright on the way there?"

"Of course I will, dear." he said. "I'm sure that we'll arrive at Ohio okay."

"Brian, I know we'll be alright on our way to Ohio, but what if our puppies get a bit hungry on the way?" she said.

"We've got some food, Ellie." he said. "It's right there in the trunk."

"Brian, I know, but still, we wouldn't be there starving, wouldn't we?" she said.

"If it's possible, we'll find a picnic site either over or under halfway." he said.

"And we'll have our family picnic there?" she said.

"We'll have our family picnic there, honey." he said.

Brian Jr. struggles to get in the car. "Dad, can you please help me?" asked Brian Jr.. "I can't get in. I mean, my paws are slippery when I jump up." Brian chuckled.

"Looks like you're struggling to get in, huh Junior?" said Brian. "Alright, I'll help you up." Brian lifts Brian Jr. into the car. Brian Jr. sits next to the rest of the puppies.

"Thanks, Dad." said Brian Jr..

"No problem, son." said Brian, then he shuts the door.

Lou walks towards the two mates. "Are you packed yet?" asked Lou.

"We have, Lou." said Brian. "Everything's loaded in the car."

"Good." said Lou. "Now I've just got one more thing to say to you." There was a short pause. "Have a good life outside Rhode Island." Lou hugs Brian.

"We will." said Brian.

As Brian and Ellie Griffin are about to get in the car, a voice was heard in a distance. "Briiiiiaaaaannn!" Vinny dashed towards the two mates.

"Vinny?" said Brian. "What are you doing here?"

"Brian," said Vinny panting. "I came here… just to say… before you leave, I have one more thing just to say goodbye."

"What would that be, V?" asked Brian.

"A brotherly hug." said Vinny. The two brothers hug each other. "Take care, big brother."

"Feel free to visit us any time, V." said Brian.

"Thanks, B." said Vinny, then he turns to Ellie. "And E," he hugs Ellie. "Good luck. I hope you'll reunite with your dad."

"Thanks, Vinny." said Ellie, then she kisses Vinny on the cheek.

The two mates get in the car, shut the doors, Brian starts the car and the car drives on as Vinny and Lou waved goodbye to the new Griffins. "Well, there they go." said Lou. "Off to live bigger and better things."

"Yep." said Vinny. "My big brother may be an author, a liberal, maybe even the owner of a Prius, but he'll always be the best brother I could ever have."

"Yeah," said Lou. "Weren't you that puppy-sitter Brian and Ellie hired you, when they're away?"

o - o - o - o - o

And so, the new Griffins are on their family road trip to Ohio as they pass a sign that say 'Now leaving Quahog. Drive carefully.', heading west, passing Providence and entering Interstate 95. While driving through the Interstate, they pass through Connecticut and New York.

After passing Connecticut and New York, they drove on through Pennsylvania. Suddenly, the stomach growled. "What's wrong, Dean?" asked Sally.

"My stomach's growling." said Dean feeling his belly.

"So does mine." said Frank.

"Do you know what that means?" said Coco. "That means we're hungry."

"We're all hungry, guys." said Martin. "We haven't had anything to eat."

"Mom, Dad, can't we find somewhere to have our picnic?" asked Brian Jr..

"See, Brian." said Ellie. "We said that we would find somewhere for our family picnic."

"And we can, dear. We'll find somewhere to stop for us to have our lunch." said Brian. "Don't worry, kids. We'll have our picnic deep into the forest, after we had our lunch, we'll go for a walk, then it's straight to Ohio."

o - o - o - o - o

Somewhere in the forest, the new Griffins are having their family picnic. "This is a peaceful scene." said Sally.

"This is even better than the dirty sewers." said Dean as he smells the air. "Smell that fresh air."

"I agree with Sally." said Frank. "Nature is so divine."

"Of course it's divine, Franklin." said Eli. "Nature is also exotic, authentic and can expand our minds to get some inspiration."

"The name is Frank, Eli." said Frank. "Who the heck do you think I refer to, Benjamin Franklin?"

"Apparently not." said Eli.

"See Brian, this is our family picnic." said Ellie. "We're enjoying the great outdoors of nature."

"Gosh, Ellie." said Brian. "For once, you're right. This is our miracle of nature. The great outdoors of wonder. We should make the best of this."

After their picnic, the new Griffins are walking through the forest. "Dad, this is amazing." said Coco. "I've never seen anything like this before. The trees are exotic by my nose."

"Well said, Coco." said Brian. "Your nose knows best."

"Mom, are we all going to see Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Genie.

"We'll see, Genie." said Ellie. "Either way, this might the first time we're meeting grandparents."

"Too bad we couldn't meet Grandma Biscuit and Grandpa Coco." said Martin. "Bless their souls."

"Well, at least they're in a better place, Martin." said Coco. "Otherwise there would've been two Cocos."

"How would you know which one is which?" asked Frank. "I mean, you're Coco and there was Grandpa Coco."

"Because Mom and Dad made us." said Coco. "That's why."

"Chill out, you two." said Dean. "I'm sure we'll meet Grandma and Grandpa very soon."

After the walk, the new Griffins returned to Brian's car. "That was such a great walk, Dad." said Martin. "It's just as good as the park back there."

"And it was, Martin." said Brian. "Now let's get back into our car and…"

"Uhh, Dad." said Sally.

"Yes, Sally?" he said.

"I don't mean to interrupt," she said as she saw Brian Jr. holding himself while shifting his body. "But Junior says that he's gotta go. Whatever that means."

"Sally, I'm sure he just went before… Oh." he said. "Ellie, you can get these kids in the car, I'll take Junior to one of the trees." Brian walks Brian Jr..

"We'll wait for you, honey." said Ellie.

"Why didn't Brian Jr. go before we left, Sally?" asked Frank.

"Because Frank, Brian Jr. says that he didn't need to go then." said Sally.

"Where's Dad taking Junior?" asked Martin.

"I believe Dad's taking Junior to mark his territory, whatever that means." said Coco.

Meanwhile, Brian looks away while Brian Jr. pees onto the tree. "How come you don't have to go, Dad?" asked Brian Jr..

"Because son, I didn't need to go." said Brian. "I'm the master of my own bladder."

"Are you sure?" asked Brian Jr.. "I mean, you've been drinking like 2 or 3 cans of Diet Coke." Brian chuckles.

"Son, one day when you fill yourself up, you might not know when you'll have to go, because… Oop, shake twice." said Brian as Brian Jr. shakes his crotch twice after he finished peeing. "Because either way, you could be the master of your own bladder or perhaps mark it like a dog."

"You really think so, Dad?" said Brian Jr..

"Yes, son." said Brian. "I mean, what could go wrong?"

o - o - o - o - o

Later in Brian's car, Brian stammers in his worry, while pressing his legs onto his thighs. He couldn't hold onto himself one-pawed or cross his legs, while driving, because that would've caused a car accident. But of course, it was either hold it in, or let loose on the steering wheel. "Brian, are you feeling alright?" asked Ellie looking at her husband.

"I'll be fine, dear." said Brian. "We'll be there in Ohio in no time."

"How long's Dad gonna hold it?" asked Coco.

"Dad says that he'll be fine, Coco." said Martin. "At least Brian Jr. went."

"Yep and I'm feeling better than ever." said Brian Jr.. "I just don't know if Dad would ever stop for a toilet, or a tree or maybe a dumpster by the brick wall."

"Eww, I don't wanna go wee-wee in a dumpster." said Martin.

"Me neither, it's filthy and full of garbage." said Coco holding his nose.

"I don't wanna go in there either." said Frank.

"Well, me and Dad would." said Brian Jr..

"Boys." scoffed Sally.

"Yeah, boys." said Genie and Mitzi.

Brian struggles in his discomfort as he saw a bunch of sprinklers watering the fields, a tanker driving by with sloshing water, a couple of joggers running with water bottles say "If you want to keep jogging, drink this. It's thirsty work." and a billboard that says 'Brian Griffin #1 author in Quahog.'. This made Brian feel uncomfortable with his bathroom needs.

"Is something wrong, Brian?" asked Ellie.

"I don't know, dear." said Brian. "I'm trying to be the master of my own bladder. I mean, everything I see had to do with number ones or running water makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Why is it that makes you feel uncomfortable, dear?" she asked.

"Because hon, I can't contain myself while driving." he said. "You know when I couldn't stop myself from peeing on carpets?"

"That was from when you were 7, Brian." she said.

"I know, dear." he said. "I'm trying to hold myself in, until we get to… Oh no!" He saw the billboard with running waterfall that says 'Visit Niagara Falls'.

Brian suddenly pulled over to the side of the road, he turns on the warning light and holds himself. "Brian, why did you pull over?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Ellie." he said looking at his wife. "I can't hold it anymore."

"What?!" she said. "What do you mean?"

"I really gotta go." he said undoing his seatbelt.

"We **are** going to Ohio, Brian." she said.

"No, you don't understand." he said holding himself. "I really need to pee." Ellie rolled her eyes as she realised that it was too good to be true.

"See, Brian, if this is what you're worried about, you should tell me and I'll help you." she said. "Just go and hurry."

"Thank you, Ellie." he said kissing her, before opening the door. "If our puppies get thirsty, there's some fresh bottled water in the cooler." Brian gets out, shuts the door and dashes into the forest holding onto himself saying "Here come the waterworks!".

"Boy, I wonder how long Dad's been holding it." said Martin.

"From the start, I'd say about 4 hours, 12 minutes and 37 seconds." said Eli.

"That's how long Dad's trying to be the master of his own bladder?" said Brian Jr.. "Man, I never knew he could hold it that long."

Deep into the forest, Brian struggles to find which tree he could mark. "Come on, Brian." said Brian to himself. "You've got a tree to mark, but which tree, which tree?" Brian looks at a tree on his left. "Is it this tree," he looks at the tree on his right. "Or is it this tree," he looks at the tree in the middle. "Or is it this tree?" Brian looks around at trees. "Oh God, so many trees, but if I can't find one soon, I think I'm gonna burst." Brian eyed at his paws holding onto himself. He could feel the leak at any moment. "Oooohhhh." he moaned, then he rushed to the tree.

Back at Brian's car, Ellie fills the bowl with bottled water. "Okay kids, drink up." said Ellie as the puppies lapped the water in the bowl. "Not too fast though, otherwise you might end up having to go, like your Dad." Ellie and the puppies heard a groan in the distance, followed by a sigh.

"Mom, is Dad alright?" asked Martin.

"I'm sure he's alright, Martin." she said. "He tried his best to keep it in, but it seems that the temptation got the best of him."

"What, like the sprinklers spraying water?" said Frank.

"That's exactly what your Dad saw, Frank." she said.

"I hope Dad's okay though." said Sally. Ellie and the puppies heard another sigh, then Coco smells the scent.

"No way," said Coco. "Dad just took a whiz on a tree."

"He had to go, Coco." said Brian Jr.. "Even dogs had to go sometimes."

Brian returned to his car with a big sigh of relief. "Aaahhh, much better." said Brian.

"Was that much of a relief, Dad?" said Brian Jr..

"Yes Junior, it was all a relief." said Brian. "I just went and now I'm completely empty."

"Brian, we hope you felt alright after you had to go." said Ellie.

"I'm feeling alright for now, Ellie." he said. "We've had our picnic, we walked, went to the bathroom and now let's continue our car journey to Ohio."

o - o - o - o - o

After the family got back into Brian's car, Brian drove back onto the road to resume the journey. "Well, it's been a trip, but we're almost a three quarter way through Pennsylvania." he said.

"Brian, did you return the apartment key to Lou?" she asked.

"Yes I have, Ellie." he said. "I gave it back to him."

"That's good," she said. "Looks like we're moving home after all. What could be better?"

Suddenly, that night, the new Griffins looked tired. Ellie yawns, some of the puppies rubbed their eyes with their paws and Brian tries to keep himself awake, but every time he gets a bit drowsy, he starts to fall asleep. He starts to close his eyes and snores a bit, then he opens his eyes realising that he's behind the wheel.

"Brian, we look tired." said Ellie yawning. "And we felt woozy. Can't we find the nearest motel or some place?"

"Ellie, we're just over halfway." said Brian yawning. "I'm sure that… we'll be at Ohio… in no time." he suddenly fell asleep for a bit, but woke himself with a horn. He almost spun out. "Oh fudge!" Brian tried to level his driving, but he drove into the ditch. "Alright, let's find a motel." The airbag deployed towards tired Brian.

Ellie turns to the puppies. "Everybody okay?" asked Ellie. The puppies groaned as they got up.

"We're tired, Mom." said Martin. "We've been traveling for hours."

"I can tell why America's such a big country." said Brian Jr. feeling his head, then looked at his paw. "I hope I didn't bleed so much."

"Don't worry, kids." she said. "Dad's gonna find us a motel."

"I'm sure Dad would, Mom." said Dean as he jumped up onto the seat. "At least we could get some sleep there." Dean collapsed onto the seat.

Later at the motel, the new Griffins are staying in the room for one night. The puppies laid asleep on one bed, while Brian and Ellie shared the other bed. Brian came into bed with Ellie after his visit to the bathroom. "You know, Brian." said Ellie. "Sometimes the move takes one night stop, but we were so close to getting through Pennsylvania."

"I know, dear." said Brian. "But I'm sure that we'll be at Ohio tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is another day." she said. "Goodnight, my big hubby."

"Goodnight, cutie pie." he said as the two mates turned out the lights and went to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

The next day, the family leaves the motel and gets in Brian's car. Brian drives on through the interstate towards Ohio. "Well, Griffins, it's been two trips, but we're almost to Ohio." said Brian.

"Is this where we're going, Dad?" asked Dean.

"It certainly is, Dean." said Brian. "We're moving to our new home."

"Is our new home gonna be as good as the Griffin's house, Mom?" asked Martin.

"Yes, Martin." said Ellie. "It'll be exactly like the Griffin's house, but it gets better."

"Better?" said the puppies.

"Better." said Brian. "Oh, we're about to cross the state. Hang on."

The new Griffins crossed the state from Pennsylvania to Ohio. "And welcome to Ohio." he said. The car drives on through Ohio, then they pass the sign that says 'For Dogtown, follow Columbus.'.

"Are we nearly there yet, Dad?" asked Sally.

"Just a little further, Sally." said Brian passing Columbus. "Just a little further." The car passes the sign that says 'Dogtown 13 miles'.

 _END OF CHAPTER 4_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 5 is coming soon.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	6. Welcome to Dogtown - Ch5

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 5_

 _Welcome to Dogtown_

The new Griffins have passed the sign that says 'Welcome to Dogtown, a city run for dogs, by dogs.' and arrived at a city full of roaming dog people. It was like the dog universe that Brian recalled about him and Stewie ended up travelling with the multiverse device, but it seemed so realistic. The city is like Quahog, but nothing had to do with clams. The city has a giant red fire hydrant for a city hall, a scented oak tree that founded the town and every delicatessen was sold in tofu for vegans made by vegans.

"Well, here we are." said Brian. "A fair, quiet town and nothing like it."

"Dad, what is this place?" asked Martin.

"Well, Martin," said Brian. "This is a city ran for dogs, by dogs. A city called Dogtown."

"It's almost exactly like Quahog, except for one thing." said Coco. "This place is full of dog people."

"Relax, Coco. Dog people is like people." said Brian Jr.. "Look at them walking around town, playing with each other on the grass and every time they see each other while walking, they say 'Hi, how are you' something like that."

"Junior, if they see us and we're new, they'd say 'Hi, welcome to Dogtown'." said Coco.

"Boys, calm down." said Genie. "I'm pretty sure that Dogtown is just gonna be good as Quahog back there."

"Genie's right." said Ellie. "Dogtown is a nice, fair, quiet, cruel-free country city, where dogs are free to roam. Owners come for a visit."

"Even families of owners." said Brian. "Now let's find City Hall and see the Mayor."

After they parked, the new Griffins got out of the car and Brian says "Alright, Griffins, remember where we parked.".

While walking, a dog passes by saying "Hi, how are you doin'? Welcome to Dogtown.".

"Thank you." said Brian.

Another dog passes by saying "It is a fair town, isn't it?".

"Why yes it is." said Ellie.

o - o - o - o - o

At Dogtown City Hall, the family is at the reception desk. "Hi there," said Brian. "We're here to see the Mayor."

"The mayor's busy for a moment with his bill." said the dog receptionist. "If you would like to see him, take a number."

"Okay, thank you." he said taking the number.

"Is there a place to keep our puppies busy?" asked Ellie. "I mean, we don't want them to distract the Mayor."

"We do have a daycare room." said the receptionist.

At the daycare room, the puppies are playing with puppy toys, when suddenly a toy poodle walked to them. "Hi there," said the toy poodle. "You must be the new Griffins. I'm Tim."

"Hi Tim," said Brian Jr.. "My name is Brian Griffin Jr.."

"Hi Brian Jr.," said Tim wagging his tail. "Welcome to Dogtown."

"See what I'm talking about, Junior?" said Coco. "It gets weird."

"Is this your brother?" asked Tim.

"Yes Tim," said Brian Jr.. "This is my brother, Coco."

"Good to see you, Connor." said Tim.

"Good to see you too, Tim, but my name is Coco." said Coco.

"Any other brothers and sisters with you?" said Tim.

"There are, Tim." said Brian Jr.. "There's Dean, Martin, Genie, Frank, Sally, Eli and Mitzi."

"It's so nice to meet you all." said Tim. "We're gonna be friends right here in Dogtown."

"Finally, another friend." said Dean. "I mean, some from Quahog and a new one right here in Dogtown."

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile, the two mates are escorted to the office by a female guide dog. "Here in Dogtown, there's no need to worry about scooping up your own poop." said the guide. "We do have some restroom facilities for your bathroom needs."

"Wow," said Brian. "So no plastic bags?"

"Well, we do have some in the restrooms." she said.

"Okay." he said.

They walked to the Mayor's doors. "And here he is," she said. "The Mayor of Dogtown. 3 years of experience and mayorship."

"Well, what does he do?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked, city wanderer." she said. "He opened the parks, he erected the statues and he even keeps the town safe and sound from harm. Well, that brings you the end of the tour."

"Hold on, just one more thing before you go." said Ellie. "Is that my dad?"

"Well, he could be your dad." said the guide. "Sometimes, certain mayors have children. Other than that, you two enjoy the rest of your day here at Dogtown." The guide leaves.

The two mates faced the doors. "Ellie, do you think that your Dad's working as the mayor?" he asked.

"Well Brian, he's the mayor of Dogtown." said Ellie. "I'm pretty sure that he's my dad."

"Well, let's see what he's up to." he said. Brian knocks on the door. The door opened. The bodyguard is wearing his suit top with a bulletproof vest underneath and sunglasses.

"Are you here to see the mayor?" said the bodyguard.

"Yes, we're here." said Brian.

"Right this way." said the bodyguard.

In the Mayor's office, the bodyguard escorts the two mates to the Mayor's desk. "Here he is." said the bodyguard. "Try not to act so foolish." he whispered in Brian's ear. The bodyguard returns to the doors. The two mates approach the mayor's desk.

The Saluki mayor signs documents, then he suddenly looked at the two mates, then he sighs. "Always tourists, never cats." said the Mayor, then he puts the pen and paper down. "Greetings, I am the Mayor of Dogtown. What can I help you with today?"

"Well Mr. Mayor," said Brian. "We're here to ask you a question."

"Go ahead, ask away." said the Mayor. "If anything you need, just ask."

"Brian, do I have to do this?" she asked.

"Ellie, go ahead." said Brian. "Ask him."

Ellie has a photo frame of her family with her. "Mr. Mayor, I'm looking for my dad." she said. "His name is Mr. Kaputski. Have you seen him?"

"Well, it's so obvious that I was looking for my young daughter." said the Mayor. "Her name is Eleanor Michelle Kaputski." Brian looked surprised.

"I'm sure your daughter will be around here somewhere." she said.

"And I'm sure your father will be around here somewhere." he said.

Brian looks at Ellie and the Mayor a few times, then rubbed his eyes. "Wait a minute." said Brian in realisation. "Daughter? Dad? Eleanor? Eleanor Kaputski? It all makes sense now." Brian turns to the Mayor. "You're Mr. Kaputski, husband, father, Mayor of Dogtown."

"Indeed I am." said Mayor Kaputski. "I've been the Mayor for three years."

"I'm sure your daughter's missing you." said Brian.

"She is?" said Mayor Kaputski.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor." said Brian. "It must be good to see her again."

"It certainly is." said Mayor Kaputski.

Brian turns to Ellie. "Ellie, we found him." said Brian. "The Mayor is your dad, do you know what this means?"

"I'm the Mayor's daughter?" said Ellie.

"Yes," he said. "That also means, that you still have your family name. Kaputski."

"I still have my family name?" she said, then she remembered. "My God, I remember now. Eleanor Michelle Kaputski. That's my full name, my family name was my last name before we're married. So Kaputski is now my second middle name next to Griffin. In short, I'm still a Kaputski. That's why I missed my dad."

"Well, it must be good to see him again." he said. "So, why don't you go say 'hi' to him?"

"Alright, I will." she said.

Ellie turns to Mayor Kaputski. "Hi, dad. It's me, Ellie." she said. "Don't you remember? I'm your daughter." Mayor Kaputski looks at the photo frame.

"Could it be?" said Mayor Kaputski looking at Ellie. "Ellie, is that you?"

"Dad?" she said.

"Ellie?" he said. There was a long pause as Ellie and Mayor Kaputski both remembered.

"Dad!" she cried, then they both hug in reunion.

"Oh praise the lord, my darling daughter, you've returned!" he cried.

"I've missed you, Dad!" she cried.

"I've missed you too, Eleanor!" he cried.

"Aaww, like father, like daughter." said Brian. "Hold on, did you just call her Eleanor?"

"Brian, it's what my dad called me." she said. "Anyway, Dad, if you loved me so much, then why did you give me away as a puppy?"

"Well, daughter," said Mayor Kaputski. "It was a hurricane back in Michigan. I had to carry you to the Sedan, put you in the passenger side, left you a photo frame and I've said my final goodbye along with the promise, before the car leaves."

"Dad, it's just like in my dream." she said.

"A dream from the past." he said. "You promised me a boy dog of your own. Now it seems that you do have him."

"Speaking of a boy dog," she said. "Dad, this is my new husband, Brian Griffin. Brian, this is my father, Mr. Kaputski."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor." said Brian.

"And a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Griffin." said Mayor Kaputski shaking Brian's paw.

"Please, call me Brian." said Brian.

"And I would've done the same, Brian." said Mayor Kaputski. "How would you like to spend dinner with the family?"

"That's a great idea, Dad." she said. "In that way, I can introduce Brian to the family."

"You still have a family?" said Brian.

"Oh my, so sophisticated to say." said Mayor Kaputski. "Yes, we do." Their tails wagged.

o - o - o - o - o

Back in the daycare room, the puppies talk to Tim. "So, where are you all from?" asked Tim.

"We're from Quahog, Rhode Island." said Sally.

"Quahog, that's a good place." he said. "So, you're new here?"

"Yeah." said Martin. "We've travelled afar from home."

"By car." said Genie.

"The car, did you say?" said Tim.

"Yeah, Tim." said Frank. "We travelled with our mom and dad."

"Cool." said Tim wagging his tail.

o - o - o - o - o

Later at the Kaputski house, Mayor Kaputski introduces the two mates to the rest of the family. "As you may know," said Mayor Kaputski. "We, the Kaputskis live our normal lives, while yours truly, runs the town keeping it safe and secure."

"Speaking of which," said Brian. "Where are the Kaputskis?"

"They should be right here." said Mayor Kaputski. "Oh Margaret, there's someone here to see you."

"Well hello there, sweetie pie." said Margaret the mother Saluki. Ellie saw Margaret as she remembered that she's her mother.

"Mom!" cried Ellie hugging her. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, Ellie." said Margaret. "And you haven't changed a bit." Margaret strokes Ellie's hair, then Ellie giggled.

"Ellie, is this your mom?" asked Brian.

"Why yes she is, Brian." said Ellie as she introduces him to Margaret. "Mom, this is my new husband, Brian Griffin. Brian, this is my mother, Margaret."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kaputski." said Brian shaking Margaret's paw.

"Nice to meet you too, Brian." said Margaret. "Call me Margaret or Marge if you want."

"Whatever floats your boat, Marge." he said.

"Hey look, here comes my brother." said Ellie. The brother Saluki entered the house skateboarding.

"Whee!" said the brother, before Mayor Kaputski stopped him.

"No skateboarding in the house." said Mayor Kaputski confiscating his skateboard.

"Sorry, dad." said the brother taking off his sunglasses.

"That's Mayor dad, Frederick." said Mayor Kaputski.

"It's Fidget, Mayor dad." said Fidget.

"Hi Fidget." she said.

"Hi sis." he said fist-bumping Ellie. "How's life treating you?"

"It was great, Fidget." she said. "I've met my new husband. We've been married for 3 months."

"Cool." he said. "Who's he?" Ellie introduces Brian.

"Fidget, meet my new husband, Brian Griffin." she said. "Brian, this is Fidget, my middle brother."

"Nice to meet you." said Brian.

"Nice to meet you too, brother." said Fidget shaking Brian's paw. "Congrats on the wed."

"Thank you." said Brian. "Did you just call me brother?"

"Well, you're my new brother-in-law." said Fidget. "You see, when you've married my sister, that makes you my brother-in-law."

"I guess that makes sense, Fidget." said Brian.

"It sure does, Bri-Bro." said Fidget. "It sure does."

The puppies emerged from the basket. "Mom, is that Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Martin.

"Here they are, kids." said Ellie. "Here's Grandma and Grandpa." the puppies looked at Mayor and Margaret Kaputski.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" cried the puppies in excitement. Half of the puppies ran towards Mayor Kaputski and the other half ran towards Margaret.

"Wow, I didn't know we have grandpuppies." said Margaret.

"Neither did I, Margaret." said Mayor Kaputski.

"Mom, Dad, these are our puppies." said Ellie.

"They're Dean, Genie, Frank, Coco, Martin, Sally, Eli, Mitzi and Brian Jr.." said Brian.

"Wow, so I guess I'm their uncle, now that you have pups." said Fidget.

"Yes Fidget." she said. "You're their uncle."

"It must be exciting to see my new nephews and nieces, sis." he said.

"It certainly is, Fidget." she said.

At the dining room, Ellie sat between Brian and Fidget, while Margaret cooks dinner for the family. "So, how did you meet my sister, Brian?" asked Fidget.

"Well, Fidget," said Brian. "To make this story short, I've met her at the vet, we dated, we performed, made kids of our own, got married, lived in the apartment until we find a house to live in and then our puppies were born."

"Okay, that was the short version of how you and Ellie met." said Fidget. "Except you forgot to mention one troublemaker that got in the way of your relationship."

"What troublemaker, Fidget?" asked Ellie.

"The troublemaker," he said. "Is none other… than Max the Boxer." Then there was a long pause.

"Oh yeah, I know that douche." said Brian. "He's pushy, rude and… I swear to God, Max's just not right for Ellie."

"He isn't." said the sister Saluki.

"Who said that?" asked Brian.

"That's my older sister, Ariel." said Ellie.

"I wouldn't let Max go near her." said Ariel coming into the light. "He's a menace to ever fit into our family."

"I wouldn't let him go there either." said Brian. "He's a big jerk of a Boxer. That's why he got what he deserved, in the…"

"In the pound, I know." she said. "If he was here though, I'd put a cigar burn on his head and literally tear every fur off of his…"

"Now, now, Ariel." said Mayor Kaputski. "There's no need for you to resort to violence. I know Max can be a pain in the buttocks, but we don't need to bother him while he's serving his time in the pound."

"Whatever, dad." she said. "At least he got what he deserved."

"Ariel takes up smoking." said Ellie. "In the backyard."

"It's a natural habit." said Ariel. "At least you've mated and married my sister. That's a good thing."

"I have." said Brian. "I'm Brian Griffin, her mate and husband." Ariel marks Brian with a cigar burn on his paw.

"Ariel." she said. "That cigar burn on your paw saying 'nice to meet you'." Brian looks at his paw and whimpers in his pain as he sheds a tear.

"That's gonna leave a mark." said Fidget. "Greeting burns."

"Ariel, what the hell was that for?" said the other sister rushing down the stairs. "You've nearly burnt our new brother-in-law's hand."

"It's a rare greeting, Jane." said Ariel.

"Is this how you greet a new person with a cigar burn?" said Jane in her concern. "See, this is what happens when you smoke."

"Brian, this is my other sister, Jane." said Ellie. "Jane, this is Brian Griffin, my husband."

"Nice to see you, Brian." said Jane shaking Brian's paw.

"Nice to see you too, Jane." said Brian.

"I'm so glad that you've married my sister Ellie." she said.

"If Brian was married to Ellie, why didn't they invite us to their wedding?" asked Ariel in dismay.

"Don't worry, Ariel." said Ellie. "We've brought our wedding video for all of us to watch." Ellie shows the family the disc.

"You have a wedding video?" said Mayor Kaputski.

"Can we see it?" asked Fidget.

"Sure we can." said Brian.

"So be it, after dinner, we shall watch the video." said Mayor Kaputski.

"Did someone say wedding video?" said the other brother upstairs.

"We've heard something about the wedding." said another brother upstairs.

The two Saluki brothers ran downstairs saying "Hey Ellie, don't start without us.".

"Mickey, DJ." said Ellie and Fidget.

"Hey, what's happening, Fidget?" said Mickey.

"Yo Ells, my sis." said DJ. "Where have you been all your life?"

"I was all the way from Quahog, DJ." said Ellie.

"Ah, Quahog." he said. "Awesome."

"Wow, Ellie." said Brian. "You have two other brothers."

"Yes Brian," said Ellie. "That's Mickey and that's DJ."

"Hey wassup, Bri." said DJ.

"Hi Brian, how're you doing?" said Mickey.

"Doing great, Mickey." said Brian. "Ellie means a lot to me."

"She sure does, Bri." said Mickey. "She sure does."

"Congrats on the weds, B-Ri." said DJ. "You two are an awesome pair."

"Thanks, DJ." said Brian.

At dinner time, the Kaputskis and the new Griffins are eating tofu sausage and mash. "So Mr. Mayor," said Brian. "This is our first family dinner?"

"Yes it is, Brian." said Mayor Kaputski. "This dinner shows to make you and your family feel welcome here in Dogtown."

"Okay." said Brian.

"Dad," said Ellie. "Brian and I are thinking about finding a house for us Griffins to live in, but we don't have any money."

"Don't worry, Eleanor." said Mayor Kaputski. "Lucky for us the Kaputskis, we've won the powerball lottery."

"It was a very lucky ticket." said Fidget.

"So we thought, we could invest it towards a house for you Griffins to live there." said Mayor Kaputski.

"Wow, Mr. Mayor." said Brian. "That's a lot of money you won. Twenty-Seven million dollars."

"Thanks, but please Brian." said Mayor Kaputski. "Mr. Mayor is what the citizens of Dogtown call me, even authorities. As your new father-in-law, please call me by my first name, Samson."

"I don't know what you're saying, Mr. Mayor." said Brian.

"Samson." said Samson.

"I don't follow your meaning, Simpson." said Brian.

"Samson." said Samson.

"You know what," said Brian. "I think it might be easier to call you Sam."

"As you wish, Brian." said Samson.

"So what you're saying, Dad." said Ellie. "You're gonna find us a new house?" she wags her tail.

"Yes indeed, daughter." said Samson. "You, Brian and your precious puppies."

"Where would that be, Sam?" asked Brian.

"After dinner and the wedding video, I'll show you where you're going to live, Brian." said Samson. "I've got a new house key for you."

"Okay, thank you, Sam." said Brian.

Samson stands up, raises the glass, clears his throat and says the toast. "As the Mayor of Dogtown, I hereby propose a toast to the return of Eleanor Michelle Kaputski who now became part of the new Griffin family. Welcome back, Ellie."

"Welcome back, Ellie." said the Kaputskis. The glasses clink.

"Thank you." said Ellie.

"And I also propose a toast to the welcoming of Brian Horace Griffin, husband, father and well-known author." said Samson. "Brian Griffin, welcome to our family."

"Welcome to our family, Brian." said the Kaputskis. The glasses clink again.

"Thanks." said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

After their dinner, the families are watching a video of Brian and Ellie's wedding. "See that, Sam," said Brian. "That's Stewie being Best Man standing with me as the Groom."

"Ah yes," said Samson. "This is just before the Bride comes in, son."

"I guess this is where you came in as the Bride, Ellie sis." said Fidget.

"I know I am, Fidget bro." said Ellie. "Even Brian knows I look great in my wedding dress."

"Do you Ellie the Saluki, take Brian Horace Griffin to be your lawful wedded husband, to hold from this day forward, to love, honour, cherish, respect for one another, defend your love and forsake all others, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the vicar on screen.

"I do." replied Ellie on screen.

"And do you Brian Horace Griffin, take Ellie the Saluki to be your lawful wedded wife, to hold from this day forward, to love, honour, cherish, respect for one another, defend your love and forsake all others, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the vicar on screen.

"I do." replied Brian on screen.

Margaret sniffles, then she wipes her tears from her eyes with a tissue. "They grow up so fast." said Margaret.

"Mom, are you gonna cry over that wedding?" asked Mickey.

"Tears of happiness, Mickey." she said.

"I wish this could be my wedding with my girlfriend." said Fidget.

"Soon, Fidget." said Ellie patting Fidget on his back. "Soon."

"I now pronounce you two, dog and wife." said the vicar on screen. "You may kiss." Brian and Ellie hugged and kissed each other on screen.

"I love you, Brian Griffin." said Ellie on screen.

"I love you too, Ellie Griffin." said Brian on screen. "I'm so glad I deserved to have you."

"I'm so glad as well, to have you." she said on screen.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen." said the vicar on screen. "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Brian Griffin." The crowd applaud as Brian and Ellie waved on screen.

Margaret weeps with joy while covering her eyes with a tissue. "What a happy couple." wept Margaret. "It's like they're made for each other."

"Wow Brian," said Fidget. "You do look dapper in that suit."

"Your compliment's the same, Fidget." said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

After the wedding video, Samson escorts Brian to the new house in his jalopy. "So, Sam," said Brian. "Your daughter's pretty hot and fine looking."

"Oh, you mean Ellie?" said Samson. "Well, she is a fine girl, Brian. I'm so glad that you've met, mated and married her."

"Well, I'm glad too, Sam." said Brian. "And thanks for telling the three M's."

"You're welcome." said Samson. "Anyway, this my son is where you're going to live."

The car drives past the sign that says 'Shamrock Gardens' and entered the street. "Shamrock Gardens?" said Brian. "You've found us a house in Shamrock Gardens? This street is lovely."

"Yes Brian," said Samson. "It's a nice suburban street here in Dogtown, along with Tennis Ball Terrace, Boneyard Boulevard, Pooper Scooper Street, Green Grass Avenue and Red Hydrant Road."

"Those are clever street signs had to do with dog stuff, Sam." said Brian.

"These are, my son." said Samson. "Currently, we live on Beethoven's 5th Street."

"Ha." said Brian.

"Darn right, ha." said Samson.

The car arrived at the house. The house is modern, has two floors and has a yellow brick drive to the garage. "This is it?" said Brian. "This is where Ellie and I gonna live in?"

"Actually, this is my house. I live here." said the dog passing by. "The house you're looking for is right next to it." the dog points to the house next to his house with the 'Sold' sign planted in the front yard. The house next to it is an American Ohio suburban house with two floors and a widened garage.

"This house has great architecture." said Brian. "Who are you?"

"My name's Zack." said Zack. "I'm your neighbour yet to be, a grey Husky and still married to Jenny."

"Who's Jenny?" asked Brian.

"My wife." said Zack. "We both mated about a month ago and she's still pregnant."

"Well, congratulations Zack." said Brian. "Looks like you're gonna be the father."

"Thanks," said Zack. "And you must be Brian Griffin."

"I am, Zack." said Brian. "I'm also married to Ellie."

"Congrats, Brian." said Zack. "Good luck at your new place with Ellie." Zack walks home.

"The new neighbour seems cool." said Brian.

"He certainly is, Brian." said Samson.

o - o - o - o - o

Brian and Samson entered the new house for the tour. "Wow Sam," said Brian. "This house is just like the Griffins have, except better."

"Indeed, Brian." said Samson. "And better it is." Samson shows Brian the living room. "This is the living room. Where the family can enjoy some TV on the sofa." He shows Brian the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. Where you can cook food, wash dishes and perhaps brew a cup of coffee." He shows Brian the dining room. "This is where the family have their dinner, the dining room."

"This is where the family comes to eat?" said Brian. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when it comes to the house."

"Indeed, Brian." said Samson, then he shows Brian the backyard. "Whenever you need some outside time, the backyard is where it's at."

"So I guess this is the backyard where I could get some sun, water the plants, perhaps play catch with my son." said Brian.

"You could, Brian." said Samson.

Later, Samson shows Brian the puppies' bedroom. "This is where your children get to sleep in during the night."

"I'm guessing that means they have their own beds, no basket?" said Brian.

"Righto, Brian." said Samson. "They can sleep in their own beds."

"It's amazing." said Brian wagging his tail. "I mean, our puppies are starting to grow."

"Right, and growing puppies belong in their beds," said Samson. "Speaking of which," Samson shows Brian the master bedroom. "Here's your bedroom, for you and Ellie to sleep, talk and make some love."

"Wow, looks better than what we have at the apartment." said Brian. "Is there a bathroom around here?"

"Of course there is, Brian." said Samson as he shows Brian the bathroom. "Behold."

"Umm, where's the toilet?" asked Brian. Samson chuckles.

"What do you think?" said Samson. "This tree stump over there **is** a toilet. See for yourself." Brian walks to the tree stump toilet.

"Wow, this tree stump does have a seat on it." said Brian, then he lifts the lid. "Wow, it even has a hole inside it and it has water." Brian feels the branch above him. "Why is this branch hanging down?"

"I believe that's the flusher, Brian." said Samson. "You flush, then all the stuff from inside you will go away in a blink of an eye."

"I can get used to this." said Brian with a smile. "This is a perfect house for us, Sam."

"Well, I'm glad this is the right house for your family." said Samson.

o - o - o - o - o

Back at the Kaputski house, Ellie shows her family the photos of her and Brian. "This is where Brian and I are diving in the sky." said Ellie swiping her phone with her finger. "This is where Brian caught a foul ball." she swipes it again. "And this is where we had our winner's photo shoot after the Dog Show, just before our breeding program."

"Wow, all those memories you've had with Brian?" said Fidget.

"That's so cool." said Mickey.

"You two really deserve each other, my sweet Ellie." said Margaret stroking Ellie's hair. "You and Brian."

"Aww, thanks, Mom." said Ellie. "I'm hoping that Brian finds us the house."

Later, Brian and Samson return to the house. "Good news, Eleanor." said Samson. "We've found a new house." Ellie gapes.

"Really, Dad?" said Ellie in her excitement as she wags her tail. "You've found us a house?"

"Yes, daughter." he said. "Brian says it's perfect."

"Really?" she said, then she ran to Brian and hugged him. "Oh Brian, thank you." she then kissed him. Brian blushed with his cheeks turn rose.

"You're welcome, Ellie." said Brian bashfully.

Outside, the two mates let the puppies inside Brian's car. "Thanks for having us for dinner, Dad." said Ellie.

"You're welcome, Eleanor." said Samson. "I can guarantee that you're gonna love it there."

"Good luck at your new home, sis." said Fidget fist-bumping Ellie.

"Thanks, bro." she said.

"And Brian, thank you." he said. "Thanks for finding a new house with Dad."

"No problem, Fidget." said Brian fist-bumping Fidget.

"So I guess, we'll see you around." said Fidget.

"See you around, bro." she said. The two mates got into Brian's car and the car drives on as the Kaputskis waved goodbye to the new Griffins.

"Do you really think that these Griffins will find a house?" asked DJ.

"Oh, they'll find a house." said Samson. "I reckon that they'll enjoy it."

"Yeah," said Fidget. "At least they've found and united us." Then, there was a long pause.

"You're still not having that skateboard for the rest of the day." said Samson.

"Aaw." said Fidget.

 _END OF CHAPTER 5_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, the new Griffins have moved in to Dogtown, will they live there and will Brian find a new job there? Find out in Chapter 6. I've also created Ellie's OC family of Salukis and a fictional city.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	7. New Home, New Job, New Life - Ch6

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 6_

 _New Home, New Job, New Life_

In the suburbs of Shamrock Gardens, Zack mows the grass in the front yard, when the new Griffins arrived to their new home in Brian's Prius. Brian parked his car in front of the garage and gets out of his car. "Hey, Brian!" called Zack. "When you said that you've married Ellie, you weren't even joking!"

"I know, Zack!" called Brian. "Are you mowing the lawn?!"

"I am!" called Zack. "Jenny says that she likes the lawn nice and firm! Nothing too tall and rough!"

"That's great, Zack!" called Brian. "Anyway, Ellie and I are moving in here!"

"Where here?!" asked Zack.

"Next door!" called Brian.

"Looks like we're gonna be neighbours, Brian!" called Zack.

"What?!" called Brian. "I can't hear you over your lawnmower!"

"I said, looks like we're gonna be…" Zack's sentence was interrupted by the lawnmower sputtering and dies off. "God, what the hell is wrong with this thing?" said Zack, then he kicks it with his foot paw. "Ow!" he hops with his paws holding his foot.

"What were you saying, Zack?" asked Brian.

"We're gonna be neighbours." said Zack.

"Oh, okay." said Brian. "What happened to your lawnmower?"

"This lawnmower?" said Zack. "This frickin thing always breaks down." Zack pulls the cord twice, but doesn't start. "Come on, you piece of junk." He pulls the cord again. "It's gonna take a while."

"Anyway, while you try to get that lawnmower going, I'll show the family our new home." said Brian.

"That's great, Brian." said Zack. "You do that." Zack pulls the cord again, but still doesn't start. "Crap!"

While Zack tries to get his lawnmower working, Brian lets Ellie out of his car. "Here it is, Ellie." said Brian. "Are we ready to see it?"

"I hope so, Brian." said Ellie. "We're looking forward to seeing our new house."

"We are, Ellie." said Brian. "We are. Let's get our kids ready."

"Yeah, let's." she said. The two mates let their puppies out of his car.

The puppies got out of Brian's Prius and gaped in their excitement as they saw the new house. "Alright, Griffins." said Brian. "Welcome to our new home."

"Is this where we're gonna live, Dad?" asked Dean.

"Yes, Dean." said Brian. "This is where we're living."

"At least this is better than that rough apartment we lived in, right Mom?" said Sally.

"Yes, Sally." said Ellie. "At least it is."

"Hey kids," he said unlocking the front door. "Are we gonna keep talking about the apartment, or are we gonna get inside?" Brian opens the front door, then the puppies ran inside in excitement, followed by the two mates.

Zack tries the lawnmower again, but doesn't start. He flipped out in frustration saying "Start, you vicious…", then threatened to kick it.

"Zachary!" called the old woman. "What's with all the big hullabaloo?!"

"I'm mowing the lawn, Mom!" called Zack. "But this piece of junk doesn't even start!"

"Why would you need to mow the lawn?!" she asked.

"Because, I need to impress Jenny!" he called.

"Oh I see!" she said. "Your wife Jenny likes a neat front yard!"

"She does, Mom!" he said. "I'm guessing our puppies would play on it, but they can't, because I'm in the middle of my lawn mowing, but every time it doesn't start, it frustrates me!"

"Did you try pulling the cord?!" she asked.

"I've tried," he said pulling the cord. "But it doesn't start!" He releases the cord snapping it against the mower, then starts again. "Oh, there we go! It starts again, it's okay, Mom! Temporal misfire!"

"Well, get mowing then!" she called.

"Alright!" he called, mowing the yard again.

o - o - o - o - o

Inside, the puppies are sniffing the artificial flooring. "Dad, this carpet smells like grass." said Brian Jr..

"That's because it **is** grass, Junior." said Brian.

"Aah, yeah." said Dean rolling in a grass on his back. "That's the stuff."

"Dean, quit playing around." said Mitzi. "everyone can see your doodle."

"Yeah, Dean." said Martin. "This is our new home, we have to make the best of this." Ellie chuckles.

"Dean's in a happy mood with some grass." said Ellie. "At least he's getting into his 'new home' spirit."

"At least he is." said Brian chuckling. "He's liking it."

"Anyway, kids." she said. "This is our living room. Where we could have our Family Night together."

"Family Night?" said Dean. "You mean like, spend time together?"

"Yes, Dean." said Brian. "Family Night is when we watch a movie."

"Or play a board game," said Brian Jr..

"Or share a story," said Frank.

"Or even discuss our latest trends," said Mitzi.

"Those too." said Brian chuckling.

"Here's the kitchen." said Ellie showing the family the kitchen. "Where we can cook some food for our mealtimes."

"So we won't get hungry?" said Dean.

"Not for a little time." said Brian. "Here's where the family comes to dine." Brian shows the family the dining room. "The dining room."

"This is where we eat, Dad?" said Martin.

"Yes, Martin." said Brian. "The table is where it's at."

"We have chairs?" said Frank.

"We have chairs, Frank." said Ellie. "That's what we need to sit at the table to have some food, talk and even say a prayer."

"This is great, Mom." said Brian Jr.. "No more worries with the food bowl."

"What's wrong with the food bowl, Junior?" asked Martin. "We usually share the food bowl."

"Well, we're growing puppies, Martin." said Brian Jr.. "We might be too big for one bowl." Ellie chuckled.

"Oh, Junior," she said. "There's gonna be more than just a food bowl."

"Mummy's right, Junior." said Eli. "There should be enough plates on this table for us to dine."

"Are we gonna keep talking about the plates," said Genie. "Or are we gonna keep touring the house?"

"Alright, alright, Genie." he said. "Let's press forward."

Brian shows the family the backyard. "Whenever you feel like you need to go outside," said Brian. "This is the backyard." Brian Jr. roams onto the grass.

"This is awesome." said Brian Jr.. "Come on out, pups. The grass is fine." the puppies join Brian Jr..

"You're right, Junior." said Sally. "The grass **is** awesome."

"Yeah, as what they say, the grass is always greener." said Frank.

"I could expand my mind sitting out here." said Eli. Brian chuckles.

"Okay kids," said Brian. "That's your fun outside."

Brian shows the family the next room. "And before we show you upstairs, there's one room where you keep busy, while we handle tasks here at home during the day." he said opening the door. "The puppy room."

"Wow." said the puppies.

"We can still have fun in there?" said Brian Jr..

"Who wouldn't?" said Brian. "Heck, you could even watch Paw Patrol in there."

"Paw Patrol?" said Mitzi.

"You mean like, some dogs come to every rescue in some place?" asked Martin.

"We know what it is, Martin." said the puppies.

Upstairs, Brian shows the family the puppies' bedroom. "After a hard day being puppies, you've earned a long night's sleep in your beds." said Brian.

"Wow, so no basket?" said Brian Jr..

"What's wrong with the basket?" asked Martin. Brian chuckles.

"You know, Martin." said Brian. "You might start growing soon."

"Daddy's right, Martin." said Eli. "As what they say, early to bed and early to rise makes a dog healthy, wealthy and wise."

"Aw, I was gonna say that, Eli." said Frank.

"Perhaps you didn't." said Eli.

"And in case you kids feel like you need to answer your nature's call," said Brian showing the family the bathroom. "The bathroom is where you're gonna need."

"Just like they say," said Frank. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

"And to get clean, Dad?" said Mitzi.

"I think so, Mitzi." said Brian. "Here's the shower." The shower is mounted onto an oak tree and has hedge leaves for a door.

"That's the shower, Dad?" said Genie.

"It is, Genie." he said.

"Wow, look at these dials." said Brian Jr.. "I can't even tell what's hot and what's cold." Brian chuckled.

"Son, that dial on the left says 'Hot' and the one on the right says 'Cold'." said Brian. "If you turn one on, the shower will run, depending on the temperature." The family exits the bathroom. "Well, that brings you to the end of our tour, kids."

"At last." said Dean. "Now we can go outside and play."

"Excellent idea, Dean." said Brian Jr.. "Let's go outside." The puppies ran downstairs to go outside in the backyard.

"That's the end of our tour?" said Ellie.

"Not over yet, cutie pie." said Brian. Brian shows Ellie the master bedroom. "This is our bedroom." Ellie gapes in her surprise.

"Brian, it's wonderful." she said, then she feels the mattress and sheets. "This bed's even more comfortable than the cold floor."

"It certainly does, dear." he said. "It certainly does. Anyway, that's our bed. At night, we could make love and talk about it, while our puppies are asleep."

"Oh, Brian." she said giggling.

o - o - o - o - o

At the dining room, it's dinner time as the new Griffins sat at the table, before Ellie serves dinner. "So, how are you kids liking the new house so far?" asked Brian.

"It was great, Dad." said Martin.

"I like the grass floor, Dad." said Dean.

"We love the backyard." said Frank.

"Yeah, that's the best part." said Brian Jr..

"Even better than the apartment." said Genie.

"Yeah, because that place has no garden." said Sally.

"Of course it doesn't have a garden, Sally." said Mitzi. "Not all apartments have gardens." Brian chuckled.

"That's great." said Brian. "I'm glad you kids liked it."

"Dinner's ready." said Ellie bringing in the dinner.

"Ellie, I'm so impressed that the way you cooked dinner." said Brian.

"Thank you, Brian." she said serving food on the plates on the table. "This is our first family dinner, since we moved in." Mitzi smells food with her nose.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs?" said Mitzi.

"Vegan Meatballs." said Frank.

"Hey, Dad," said Brian Jr.. "How did you come up with this stuff?"

"It just came to me from our date." said Brian. "Anybody wanna say grace, before we dig in?"

"I would like to, Dad." said Martin raising his paw.

"Alright," said Brian. "Everyone, let's all bow our heads, fold our paws and close our eyes."

The family bowed their heads, folded their paws together and closed their eyes as Martin says a prayer. "Dear God and Jesus, thank you for the food we are about to receive. Bless the new Griffin family among us, bless our new friends we've made between Quahog, Rhode Island and here in Dogtown, Ohio and bless our Grandpa Sam for buying us this great house with the lottery money, that the Kaputski family won last Saturday. Amen."

"Amen." said the rest of the family.

"Alright, Griffins." said Brian. "Let's dig in." The family eats their dinner.

"So, Brian." said Ellie. "Ever thought about getting a new job here?"

"I've had plenty of jobs back in Quahog, Ellie." said Brian. "I never thought I could ever have a job right here in Dogtown. I just don't know where to start."

"Well, you could start tomorrow at the employment agency." she said. "See where you can get listed jobs by then."

"Well, that would be wonderful, Ellie dear." he said. "Maybe find one that pays decently."

"Hey Dad," said Brian Jr.. "Any chance you could have to find us a puppy school?"

"I don't see why we couldn't find any school for you, Junior." said Brian. "But we could try and see."

"A puppy school?" said Sally. "In Dogtown? I didn't know there was a puppy school."

"To be quite fair, Sally." said Eli. "Dogtown Puppy School has an age range from 1 week to 3 years. It is located at the other part of Dogtown on Mapletree Avenue."

"Wow, Eli, how did you know that?" said Brian Jr..

"It's a wild guess, I presume." said Eli.

"We'll try to look into this puppy school, son." said Ellie. "After all, you and the pups could be educated dogs, like your Dad."

"That might be true, dear." said Brian. "I mean, I've been to college twice." Brian then whispered to Brian Jr.. "I hope you won't end up a failure like me, because the original Griffin family back home at Quahog expected a graduated dog."

"Wow, Dad, I didn't know you've gone to college." said Brian Jr..

"Well, education does take work, Junior." said Brian. "Maybe you could learn a lot of stuff going on around."

o - o - o - o - o

The next day, at Dogtown Employment Agency, Brian is being interviewed by the job searcher. The job searcher is a female Chihuahua, aged 7 and wears a classy outfit. "So, Mr. Griffin," said the job searcher. "You're looking for a job."

"A real job," said Brian. "One that will help feed my new family. And may I say, you **do** have some fashion sense." The job searcher looks at Brian.

"Well, thank you for noticing." she said, then looks at Brian's resume. "According to your resume, this says that you were a writer."

"I was." he said. "I have no idea why Faster Than The Speed of Love didn't sell so much."

"I have no idea either." she said. "Anyway, what are your prior job experiences?"

"Well, my past job experiences back in Quahog were smelling people's suitcases for drugs at the airport, directing commercials in Hollywood, driving a taxi, working as a hardware clerk and teaching in Buddi Clancy Junior High." said Brian.

"I see," she said. "What was your last job back in Quahog?"

"Working at the suicide hotline." he said.

"Uh-Huh." she said. "Just give me a moment."

After a job search, the searcher has printed out a list of possible jobs that Brian could apply. "Okay, Mr. Griffin," she said. " I've found some possible jobs that suit you right here in Dogtown."

"Okay," he said. "Let's hear it." the searcher began to read the list to Brian.

"Mr. Griffin, I think I've found you a job as a bank teller." she said.

"I think that's a no-go, ma'am." he said. "I won't even tell what comes in and what goes out."

"What about a waiter?" she asked.

"Tried that too." he said. "Couldn't keep hold of my smile for a couple hours."

"What about real estate agent?" she asked.

"I was," he said. "Until Quagmire smashed my teeth out after selling that condo. That dumbass."

"I see that you have troubles with this 'Glenn Quagmire' person in your past." she said. "Hopefully, that won't happen right here." She then reads the one job that Brian could try. "Mr. Griffin, do you drive a car?"

"I can drive." he said.

"Well, I think this job might be suitable for you." she said as she hands Brian the list with a circled job.

"City bus driver?" he said reading it.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Griffin." she said. "Dogtown might have an opening for a new bus driver, but that's gonna take some training."

"Well, I'd be happy to take that job." he said.

"That's great, Mr. Griffin." she said. "We'll inform the Dogtown Bus Station Information Center about the opening."

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at Dogtown Puppy School, Ellie consults the Weimaraner principal. "So, I was wondering if we could enrol our puppies into this school." said Ellie.

"Mmm…" said the principal thinking for a moment. "Mrs. Griffin, would you consider that this puppy school is a place of learning, not just a place of obedience?"

"I would consider that, sir." she said. "Our puppies will learn anything."

"Anything you say?" he said. "Name each speciality."

"Well, Martin's good at Math." she said describing. "Frank has an interest in poetry, Coco has a sense of smell and Dean's weakness was being lonely, that's why he needs some friends."

"Okay, you mentioned your kids' strengths and weaknesses." he said. "Which is why we'd be very honoured to welcome them here."

"You would?" she said. "Aw, thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Griffin." he said shaking Ellie's paw. "I guess that we at Dogtown Puppy School will be seeing them on their first day of school."

"And I guess they'll see you and the rest on their first day of school." she said.

"Certainly, Mrs. Griffin." he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Principal." she said.

"Principal Edlington's the name." he said. "Principal James Edlington."

"They'll be looking forward to see you, Principal Edlington." she said.

"Indeed they will, Mrs. Griffin." he said. "Have a pleasant day."

o - o - o - o - o

At Dogtown Bus Station, Brian Griffin and the job searcher are at the Information desk asking for an opening. "Mr. Griffin's looking for an opening as the bus driver, madam." said the job searcher.

"Are you applying for a bus driver?" asked the Info Spaniel.

"I'm applying for a job as a bus driver, ma'am." said Brian. "I've been a taxi driver before, I'm still driving, but I've never driven a bus before now."

"Okay, sir." she said handing out the paper. "Please fill out this application form and sign at the bottom, then I'll inform the manager about your application for a bus driver."

After filling out the application form, Brian signs his signature on the bottom of the page and hands the form back. "Okay, Mr. Griffin." she said. "You've filled your application, followed by the number of your driver's license and with your resume, I'll hand the form to the manager. If he's happy with the application, he'll be able to hire you."

"You looking for me?" said the manager.

The manager is a Pit-Bull Terrier, wearing a white shirt, a black tie and sounds like Gilbert Gottfried. "Sir, Mr. Griffin has filled up an application for a bus driver." she said handing the manager the form. The manager looks at the form and looks at Brian.

"So you're Mr. Brian Griffin." he said.

"I am, sir." said Brian.

"Pleasure to meet ya." said the manager shaking Brian's paw. "I'm Chester, the manager of Dogtown Buses. I've heard that you're looking for an opening as a bus driver."

"I am looking for an opening as a bus driver, Chester." said Brian.

"Well, you're in a right place, son." said Chester. "We're looking for a new bus driver with all the driving experience you could ever have."

"Well, I'm the one that can drive." said Brian.

"Of course you are, my friend." said Chester. "You're hired. We'll start our training tomorrow morning."

"I'm hired?" said Brian, then he wags his tail. "Oh my God, I've got a job. I've got a job! Yahoo!"

"That's great, Brian." said Chester. "See ya tomorrow."

"Man, he's happy." said the Info lady.

"He's happy because he's hired." said the job searcher.

o - o - o - o - o

At the New Griffin's house, Ellie hums while doing the dishes, when Brian comes in excitedly. "Hey, honey." said Brian. "Guess what?"

"What is it, Brian dear?" asked Ellie.

"I've got a job!" he said excitedly.

"No way, really?" she said.

"Yeah." he said. "I've found a new job that no dog could ever have."

"What is that, dear?" she asked.

"A bus driver." he said.

"A bus driver?" she said. "Brian, I don't know what to say, but… which route did they assign you to?"

"Actually, I haven't had a route planned yet, sweetie." he said. "I've got training tomorrow."

"Well, I hope you'll do good in your training tomorrow." she said. "But I'm so glad that you've got a job."

"Yeah, I know." he said. They both hug each other as they wag their tails.

"Hey Brian." said Zack. "Did I hear that you've got a job?"

"I have, Zack." said Brian. "How did you know?"

"I've heard you shouting in excitement on your way home." said Zack. "Is that your wife standing next to you?"

"Yes she is." said Brian. "This is Ellie."

"Hi Zack." said Ellie.

"Hi Ellie." said Zack. "We're neighbours."

"I know," she said. "We've moved in."

"That's great." said Zack. "I'm sure our puppies will meet yours very soon. Mine and Jenny's."

"And I'm sure our puppies will meet yours too." said Brian.

"Zachary," called Zack's mum. "Are you peeing in the backyard?!"

"Mind your own business, Mom!" called Zack.

"Well excuse me, mister outside dog!" she called. "Why can't you use the god-dang toilet for pete's sake?!"

"Because, Jenny's in there taking a poo!" he called. "And I can't hold it any longer!"

"So you decided to pee in the backyard?!" she called.

"I had to!" he called. "What do you think I'm doing, watering the plants?!"

"Oh, I see," she called. "You've been watering the plants, while Jenny's on the toilet!"

"Don't remind me, Mom!" he called. "I was just meeting the new neighbours!"

"Whatever you say, Zachary!" she called. "When you've finished watering the plants, Mommy needs a foot-paw rub!"

"Don't mind my mom." he said to the Griffins. "She gets a bit cranky."

"It's okay, Zack." said Brian. "Mommies are meant to be old."

"Anyway, what job did you get?" asked Zack.

"I've got a job as a city bus driver." replied Brian.

"A bus driver?" said Zack curiously. "You mean like, collecting fares, giving them tickets, driving around town, stopping at stops to let people off the bus and let other people get on it, even return items if they forgot one?"

"Yep, that's it." said Brian.

"Brian's got a training course tomorrow at Dogtown Buses." said Ellie.

"Well I'd certainly hope that your husband will do well in training." said Zack. "By the way, Brian. Congrats on getting a new job."

"You're welcome, Zack." said Brian.

"Zack, is that our new neighbours?" said Jenny walking to Zack.

"Yes they are, my dear." said Zack. "That's Brian and Ellie. They're the Griffins."

"Nice to meet you two." she said. "I'm Jenny."

"She's my wife." he said. "We've been married for two months."

"Congratulations on your wedding." said Brian.

"Thank you." said Zack.

"So, I've heard that you've got a new job as a bus driver, Brian." said Jenny.

"Indeed I have, Jenny." said Brian. "I bet you and Zack are gonna have puppies."

"Oh, we are, Brian." she said. "Zack and I are thinking of naming one of our puppies after your wife." Ellie chuckled.

"Well, Brian and I are thinking of naming one of our puppies after you, Jenny." said Ellie. Jenny chuckled too.

"You're already pregnant?" said Jenny.

"I am." said Ellie. "And so are you. When do you think your puppies will be coming?"

"Oh, they'll be on their way." said Jenny. "We're about to become parents."

"And I'm gonna be a Grandma!" called Zack's mum.

"What did I say, Mom?!" called Zack.

"I know you're meeting your new neighbours, Zachary." she called. "But would you come and rub Mommy's feet?!" Zack sighs.

"Coming, Mom!" he called. Zack walked on his way inside the house before turning his head to the Griffins saying "Cranky." while doing his 'crazy' sign language.

"I didn't realise that Zack still lives with his mom." said Brian.

"Me neither." said Ellie. "She does sound a bit cranky."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Beatrice." said Jenny.

"Who the hell's Beatrice?" asked Brian.

"Zack's mom." she said. "She's been lonely since her husband passed on."

"So, Zack has to take good care of her until your puppies are born?" he said.

"I'm afraid so." she said. "Zack has his full responsibility for his mom."

"What does he do to help her?" he asked.

"Well, he helps her cook, clean, dress and he even massages her." she said.

"Well, he's been a helping paw for his mom." he said.

"Anyway," said Ellie. "Brian's got a new job as a bus driver."

"No way, really?" said Jenny.

"Yeah, for reals." he said. "First, I'm gonna start training tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll do well in training, Brian." she said. "And congratulations on getting a new job."

"Gosh, thanks." he said blushing his cheeks. "So I'm guessing that means that I get to wear a uniform?"

"I pretty much guess so, Brian." she said. "It's fine that you and your family are living in the house naked as most dogs, but kinda embarrassing to go in the city. Lucky for us, we managed to wear clothes for us to go downtown.

"Clothes?!" said Brian and Ellie in unison, then they looked at each other.

"Yeah, everyone's wearing them while they're in town." said Jenny. "And sometimes, they strip off of them, when they get home."

"We'll try to find some street clothes, Jenny." said Ellie. "Where would you find a clothes store that doesn't cost over fifty dollars for each piece?"

"Well, Dogtown has a different variety of clothing stores that's under fifty dollars." said Jenny. "There's Doggy-Style, Barks Fur Clothes, Woofy Clothing, McGrowley's Clothes Shack, and Something Nude to Wear." Brian chuckles.

"Those are clever dog puns." said Brian. "Another reason why we moved here."

"I guess we could try McGrowley's." said Ellie. "I think that these clothes there are decent for good prices, but just not over fifty bucks."

"That's an excellent choice of a clothing store, Ellie." said Jenny. "It should be at Downtown Dogtown. Between Fido's NetCafé and Rover's Sports Emporium."

"Thanks for giving us the details, Jenny." said Ellie. "We'll look into it."

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, the two mates tuck their puppies into bed singing _"Go to sleep, our precious puppies, take the sleepy train all the way to Dreamland. Close your eyes and slumber, let the Sandman sprinkle your eyelids with sand. The moon will shine over your sleepy body, until the sun shines for your brand new day."_. The puppies yawned.

"Dad, I'm so glad that we moved to a better house." said Brian Jr..

"We're all glad as well, son." said Brian, then he strokes Brian Jr.'s head. "Goodnight, pups."

"Goodnight, Dad." said the puppies. Brian turns off the light and closes the door on his way out.

"Mom, when are we going to school?" asked Martin.

"Tomorrow, sweetie." said Ellie feeling Martin's face. "I managed to get you kids some school supplies along with your backpacks."

"Mom, is tomorrow gonna be our first day of school?" asked Genie.

"Tomorrow's your first day, Genie." said Ellie. "Goodnight, little ones."

"Goodnight, Mom." said the puppies. Ellie turns off the light and closes the door on her way out.

In the master bedroom, the two mates got themselves ready for bed as they stripped off of their collars, stretched and yawned and got their bodies under the covers. "You know, Brian." said Ellie. "This is just the beginning of our new life together, right here in Dogtown."

"Yeah," said Brian. "Of all the good times I've had back in Quahog, I've managed to let go of dating humans in the past."

"Of course, dear." she said. "We should forget about dating humans and have our brighter future tomorrow morning."

"And we will, sweetie." he said. "At least we've sent a postcard to the Griffins."

"At least we have, dear." she said. The two mates kissed each other, turned off the lights and laid their heads down on their pillows.

"Goodnight, cutie pie." he said.

"Goodnight, Cool Whip." she said. The two mates closed their eyes and sound asleep.

And so, the new Griffins, the neighbours, the citizens of Dogtown and even the Kaputski family retired themselves to sleep until the very next day.

 _END OF CHAPTER 6_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 7 will be on its way soon. I've also created the OC neighbour of three grey Huskies.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	8. First Day in Dogtown - Ch7

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 7_

 _First Day in Dogtown_

The next morning, Brian and Ellie Griffin are still sleeping in their bed, until Brian heard the alarm clock reading '6:00 AM' buzzing. He reached it with his paw and turned the alarm off, opened his eyes, gets up off of the bed, stretched and yawned, scratched his butt cheek with his paw and walked to the bathroom.

Brian walks to the tree toilet, uses it and then flushes it, walks to the sink to wash his paws and his face, taking his first shower in the tree shower, brushes his teeth facing the sink and mirror and spits out the excess toothpaste into the sink. After his visit to the bathroom, he puts his collar back on, before walking downstairs for some breakfast.

Ellie wakes from her sleep opening her eyes, gets up off of the bed, stretches and yawns and walks to the bathroom. She looked at the big mirror and wondered how her belly got a bit bigger. Maybe it was a progression of her pregnancy.

In the kitchen, Brian brews and makes himself a cup of coffee, butters a slice of toast and sits at the table eating his buttered toast and drinking his coffee.

Ellie enters the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee and said to Brian "Good morning, Brian dear.".

"Good morning, Ellie honey." said Brian. "Today's our first day, since we've moved into Dogtown."

"And it's your first day of work." she said. "Which means it's our puppies' first day of school."

"You know, school doesn't start until 8." he said. "When do you think we should wake our puppies up before then?"

"I don't know," she said taking a sip. "Probably about 6:30?"

"Nah, too early." he said. "How about 6:45?"

"That should be early enough." she said.

o - o - o - o - o

After their breakfast, the two mates hear their puppies sleeping in their bedrooms. "Aaww, listen to them snoring." she said quietly.

"Yeah, they're sleeping like puppies." he said quietly. "Even though they are."

"Rock, paper, scissors for it?" she asked.

"Sure, winner gets to make them breakfast." he said. The two mates played a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Go." they said in unison.

"What the heck?" he said.

"Scissors beats paper." she said showing him two fingers.

Brian looks at the palm of his paw. "D'oh." he said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to wake the puppies."

"You do that, hon." she said. "I'm gonna make them breakfast."

While Ellie returns to the kitchen, It's Brian's time to wake the puppies in their bedrooms. "Rise and shine, kids." said Brian opening the curtains. The now-grown puppies yawned.

"Morning already?" said Dean waking up.

"Dad, it's only 6:40." said Coco.

"I know you're only five minutes away from waking up," said Brian. "But today's your first day of school."

"First day of school?" said Brian Jr.. "Come on, pups, let's head on over to the kitchen." The puppies got out of bed and ran outside their bedrooms and downstairs to the kitchen past Brian.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" said Brian.

"Come on out, pups." said Frank knocking on the other bedroom door. "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten doo." Frank ran downstairs too as the rest of the puppies got out of bed.

"I'm gonna run down to the kitchen first." said Martin bragging the puppies.

"No you're not." said Mitzi. Brian heard the rest of the puppies headed to the door and bursted out of the bedroom.

"Whoa, slow down." said Brian as the other puppies ran past him. "You're gonna hurt somebody."

"Sorry, Dad." said Sally. "We're just in a hurry to… Oof!" Sally fell off onto the grass floor, then gets up. "Hey!" she ran downstairs towards them. "Guys, wait up!"

In the kitchen, Ellie heard the puppies running down the stairs, while serving breakfast on the table. "Sounds like the puppies are up." said Ellie. "And it looks like today's their first day of school." The puppies ran to the kitchen and sat on the table having breakfast. "Good morning, kids."

"Good morning, Mom." said Brian Jr.. "Nice weather, we're having today."

"Why thank you, Junior." she said. "It certainly is a nice weather on your first day of school."

"What's it gonna be on our first day of school today, Mom?" asked Martin.

"You'll find out when you get there, Martin." she said.

Brian came downstairs with the puppies' backpacks calling "Ellie, I hope you don't mind, but I thought it would save some time to bring down those backpacks our puppies forgot."

"That'll be fine, dear." she called. "Have those ready for them by then, okay?"

"Alright, hon." he called placing the backpacks onto the sofa in the living room. "And I've written down each name on each backpack with each school supply in it."

"That's fine." she called. "As long as you know whose backpack belong to."

"And if we have enough time before the bus arrives, we could call out their names from their backpacks." he called.

"Alright, Cool Whip." she called.

"Cool Whip?" said Brian Jr. curiously.

"What's a 'Cool Hwhip'?" asked Martin.

"Aw really, Martin?" said Frank.

"What the heck, Martin?" said Sally.

"Gosh darn it, Martin." said Dean.

"I honestly don't know where he gets it from, Coco." said Genie.

"He must've got it from Stewie." said Coco.

"Cool Hwhip, Martin?" said Brian Jr. feeling irked.

"Yeah, Junior." said Martin. "I thought I've heard Mom calling Dad Cool Hwhip, before we went to sleep."

"Mom, Martin's putting an emphasis on the 'H' annoying the heck outta me." said Brian Jr..

"What's Martin trying to say, Junior?" asked Ellie making lunch for their puppies.

"He's trying to say Cool Whip, but he says 'whip' with the 'H' at the very beginning." he said.

"I wouldn't tattle on your brother, Junior." she said. "He's just going through a phase."

"It's pronounced Cool Whip, Martin." said Frank.

"Franklin's right, Martin." said Eli. "Whip starts exactly with the letter 'W', not the letter 'H'."

"Two things. One, the name is Frank, Eli." said Frank. "And two, putting the emphasis on the 'H' of the word 'whip' is slightly annoying, Martin. Just like Stewie and Meg emphasising at different times, completely annoying our Dad."

"Don't ruin our breakfast, brothers." said Mitzi. "It's our first day, can't we all get along?"

"Mitzi's right, guys." said Brian Jr.. "We shouldn't let this argument get into our heads."

"Amen, Junior." said Coco.

o - o - o - o - o

After breakfast, in the living room, Brian and Ellie Griffin call out their puppies' names for them to collect each backpack. "Dean." said Brian holding out the Blue backpack for Dean. Dean walks up to Brian and claims his Blue backpack.

"Genie." said Ellie holding out the Magenta backpack for Genie. Genie walks up to Ellie and claims her Magenta backpack.

"Frank." he said holding out the Green backpack for Frank. Frank walks up to Brian and claims his Green backpack.

"Coco." she said holding out the Camo backpack for Coco. Coco walks up to Ellie and claims his Camo backpack.

"Martin." he said holding out the Orange backpack for Martin. Martin walks up to Brian and claims his Orange backpack.

"Sally." she said holding out the Cyan backpack for Sally. Sally walks up to Ellie and claims her Cyan backpack.

"Eli." he said holding out the Space Black backpack for Eli. Eli walks up to Brian and claims his Space Black backpack.

"Mitzi." she said holding out the Pink backpack for Mitzi. Mitzi walks up to Ellie and claims her Pink backpack.

"At last but not least, Brian Jr.." he said holding out the Red backpack for Brian Jr.. Brian Jr. walks up to Brian and claims his Red backpack.

"Are these all our backpacks, Dad?" asked Brian Jr..

"Yes they are, son." said Brian. "They should have your school supplies, your lunches and your school clothes."

"Thanks, Dad." said the puppies. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetums." said Ellie. "And your bus will be arriving soon."

"And speaking of the bus," said Brian. "That also means Dad has to go to work, while Mom shops for our street clothes."

"Are you really gonna get some clothes, Mom?" asked Martin.

"Yes, Martin." she said. "One of our neighbours said to us that it'd be embarrassing to walk around town in the buff, showing off our body wearing nothing but collars, but it's okay as long as we're home. So, while your Dad goes to work even though he's got to do some training, I'll do some errands like food and clothes."

"Where are we gonna buy some clothes from, Mom?" asked Coco. Suddenly, there was a sound of the bus arriving on the street.

"No time for that now, Coco." said Brian. "The bus is here."

"I wish I could tell you that, Coco." she said. "But we think you should hurry on over to that bus. Don't want to be late." Ellie leads their puppies on their way to the bus.

"Dad, are we following Mom?" asked Sally.

"Yes, Sally." said Brian. "It's best to do what your mother says."

o - o - o - o - o

Outside, the two mates helped their puppies onto the school bus and checking each puppy on the bus. "Dean." said Brian.

"Genie." said Ellie.

"Frank." he said.

"Coco." she said.

"Martin." he said.

"Sally." she said.

"Eli." he said.

"Mitzi." she said.

"And Brian Jr.." he said.

"Well, that should be them on the bus." she said.

"Indeed they are, dear." he said.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." said the puppies waving goodbye.

"Enjoy your first day of school, kids." said Ellie as she and Brian waving goodbye.

The puppies walked along the row of seats as Brian Jr. says his goodbye to Brian. "Enjoy your first day of school, son." said Brian.

"Thanks, Dad." said Brian Jr.. Brian hugs Brian Jr., before Brian Jr. walks along the row of seats. Brian and Ellie Griffin stood clear of the closing bus doors, and then the school bus drives away.

o - o - o - o - o

At Dogtown Bus Station, Ellie drops Brian off from his Prius. "Have a good day at work, dear." said Ellie.

"Thanks, hon." said Brian, and then he and Ellie kiss before she drives on. Brian enters the station and walks to the info desk and said. "Good morning, ma'am."

"Good morning Mr. Griffin." said the Info Spaniel. "Are you ready to get behind the wheel of the bus?"

"All through Dogtown, ma'am." he said.

"That's great, Mr. Griffin." she said. "But since this is your first day, we're gonna have to go with this training program."

"I don't think it'll be that bad." he said.

"I know," she said. "Which is why our instructor will be covering on your training."

Brian mysteriously looks at the instructor who is a White Greyhound wearing a blue shirt and a Navy skirt as she enters the scene. "Hello, Mr. Griffin." said the instructor. "I'll be instructing you on your bus driving."

"Well, hello there." he said crossing his leg to one side and placing his elbow onto the desk. "You would make a good instructor."

"Cute you'd say that." she chuckled.

"Mr. Griffin, meet your instructor, Danielle Serkowitz." said the Info Spaniel.

"I'll be ready to get behind the wheel, Danielle." he said shaking Danielle's paw.

"That's great, Mr. Griffin." said Danielle.

"Please, call me Brian." he said.

"I know you'll be looking forward to getting on the bus, Brian." she said. "Here's a uniform to get you started." Danielle gave Brian a bus driver's uniform.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile in Downtown Dogtown, Ellie Griffin shops for some clothes at McGrowley's Clothes Store. "So this is what Jenny would like us to wear." said Ellie picking out a Magenta shirt. "Nothing over fifty dollars for each piece." she tries on a shirt and admires it in the mirror. "I feel that it's close to matching my collar, but it'll do for two dollars." she takes it off and puts it into the basket and some more shirts her size. Ellie checks the pair of jeans for her leg size and tries it on. "Six pairs for six dollars. That's a buck for each pair." she takes off the jeans and adds six pairs into the basket. She adds a pack of 6 pairs of black lingerie and a pack of 6 pairs of underpants into the basket.

"Anything else I can get for you, ma'am?" asked the clerk.

"Well, I'm currently looking for some clothes for my husband." she said. "I think that he's either a large or a medium."

"I see." he said. "What breed is your husband?"

"Well, he's a White Labrador." she said.

"Well, I suppose that he's a medium." he said.

"Oh, okay." she said adding several pairs of medium sized T-shirts into the basket along with 6 pairs of Levi's Jeans of Brian's size. "I think that's everything covered." After scanning all the clothes in the basket, the clerk puts the clothes into the bags.

"Is that everything, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes, that'll be all." she said.

"Okay," he said. "That'll be Twenty-Six dollars, ma'am."

"Well, at least these weren't over fifty dollars." she said scanning her credit card onto the card scanner.

"At least those weren't, Mrs. Griffin." he said. "Have a pleasant day." he gave Ellie the receipt.

"Thank you, sir." she said.

o - o - o - o - o

Back at Dogtown Bus Station, Danielle shows Brian now wearing his bus driver's uniform the training bus. "Now before you get into the cockpit," said Danielle. "We're gonna take a few questions through your basics. First, what would the passengers do when needing for a ticket?"

"A passenger must ask the bus driver for a bus ticket." said Brian.

"Very good, second, how will the passenger pay for the fare?" she asked.

"They can either pay by cash or card." he said.

"And finally, after paying for the fare and taking the ticket with them, where would the passenger sit and stay?" she asked.

"The passenger sits on the seat and must stay behind the line for the entire journey." he said.

"You've passed the oral exam." she said. "Now let's get on the bus and behind the wheel."

In the bus, Danielle gets in the bus and sits on the window seat opposite the cockpit. Brian gets in the bus too and boards the cockpit. "Now Brian, what's the first thing you do?" she asked.

"I start the engine." he said.

"And how do you start the engine?" she asked.

"I turn the key." he said turning the key, then the engine starts.

"That's right." she said. "Now, what's the second thing you do?"

"I put it in Drive." he said putting the lever in Drive.

"Good." she said. "Now, the last thing you do before going on the road?"

"I slowly place my foot on the gas pedal." he said placing his foot-paw on the gas pedal.

"Excellent, now we're moving." she said. "Now let's take our practice route through the town." Brian drives on the road through town.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at Bone-Mart, Ellie shops for some errands. The shopping cart that Ellie has with her is filled with some puppy chow, three bottles of milk, a loaf of wholemeal bread, low-fat butter, a bag of mixed vegetables, two bottles of orange juice and ten boxes of dog toothpaste.

In the perfume department, Ellie picks out between the two bottles. "Alright, let's see." said Ellie. "Pretty In Pink or Pretty Woman."

"I've heard Pretty Woman's a great kind of perfume for our date nights." said the dog passing by.

"How did you know that, sir?" she asked.

"Because I smell that kind of perfume on my wife." he said. "It was on our third date."

"We both smelled each other's perfumes and colognes." she said. "It was on our wedding day."

"So you two got married." he said. "I got married too."

"So I guess that makes us two married couples." she said.

"We certainly are." he said. "Once again, Pretty Woman." he then walked on, then she puts Pretty In Pink back on the shelf and puts Pretty Woman in the cart.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at Dogtown Puppy School, the puppies now in their school clothes are having break in the yard. Eli and Martin sat beneath the tree, Dean tries to make friends with some schoolpups, Sally, Genie and Mitzi do some jump rope, Frank entertains the other schoolpups with some poetry and Coco and Brian Jr. talk about what happens in Dogtown. "See Junior," said Coco. "I told you this place is full of dog people. It gets weird every time."

"Well, we're gonna have to get used to it, Coco." said Brian Jr.. "Now that we moved here with Mom and Dad, I'm sure we're starting our new life together as a family."

"Well, at least it's going good as Quahog back there." said Coco. Suddenly, a basketball was headed towards the two. "Junior, look out!" Brian Jr. ducked and Coco caught the ball.

"Nice catch, Coco." said Brian Jr..

"It was a nice catch, Junior." said Coco. "And what the heck is this doing here?"

"Sorry kid." called the schoolpup. Brian Jr. and Coco heard the schoolpup. "Can we have our ball back?"

"Here you go." said Coco passing the ball back.

"Thanks, kid." said the schoolpup. As they were about to return to the basketball court, he turned to Brian Jr. and Coco. "So, what's your name, newbie?"

"Well, My name's Brian Griffin Jr.." said Brian Jr. "And this is my brother, Coco."

"Nice to meet you at this school, Junior. Coco." said the schoolpup. "My name's Duke."

"Are you a basketball player?" asked Coco.

"Yes I am, Coco." said Duke. "Me and my buds are playing some B-Ball. We should talk more later."

"Okay, bye Duke." said Brian Jr.. Duke catches up to his buds to resume basketball play.

"That guy looks cool." said Coco.

"He certainly is, Coco." said Brian Jr..

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile, Brian is still driving the bus along with Danielle. "Okay, Brian." said Danielle. "So far, you've managed to stay in the bus lane, stopping at the stoplight and keeping the bus at a careful speed. You're doing great."

"Thanks, I always keep my eyes on the road." said Brian.

"Then keep at it, because you might not know when there'll be a bus stop on your right." she said. Speaking of bus stops, Brian and Danielle saw a bus stop after a few thousand feet. "Here comes a bus stop, you know what to do."

"I got this one." he said.

Brian drives onto the stop while indicating right and stops the bus on the stop zone with the brake. "Aah, very good, Brian." she said. "Now you know how you stop at the stop."

"It wasn't easy, Danielle." he said. "It's all part of a job."

"It sure is." she said. Suddenly, the dog wants to get on.

"Excuse me, sir." said the dog. "Are you en route?"

"Sir, we're in the middle of our training." she said.

"I know," he said. "But I kinda need a ride."

"Where to, sir?" asked Brian opening the doors.

"Brian." she said.

"Well, I have a date this evening and I need a ticket." said the dog. "Can you please take me to Pablo's Restaurant on Meadow Lane?"

"Sure thing, fifty cents please." said Brian.

"Well, best to make the most of our training." she said shrugging. The dog hands Brian a dollar. "Okay, the passenger has given you a dollar and the fare is fifty cents like you said. Now how much change can you give him?"

"I give him fifty cents back." said Brian dispensing two quarters and printing the ticket.

"Thank you, sir." said the dog.

"Well done." she said. "Now let's make a move on." Brian indicates left as he drives off of the stop zone.

The dog sits on the seat behind the line and next to Danielle. "Umm… hello." he said.

"Hello." she said.

"You must be Danielle Serkowitz." he said.

"Of course I am." she said. "You've got a name?"

"My name is Stan Hoobersfield." said Stan.

"Nice to have you on this bus, Stanley." she said. "I've heard you're having a date this evening."

"I am." he said.

"You have a girlfriend?" she said.

"Yes, her name is Melissa." he said.

"Melissa." she said. "That's a pretty name. What breed is she?"

"Well, she's a Dalmatian." he said. "And I'm a Golden Retriever."

"Well, I hope you'll get along with Melissa tonight." she said.

Later, the bus arrives at the bus stop on Meadow Lane. "Here's your stop, sir." said Brian.

"Thank you, sir." said Stan. "Now I'll be looking forward to this evening."

"I'm sure you will." said Brian, then he drives the bus off of the stop zone and onto the road.

"My, what progress, Brian." she said. "That's your first passenger of the day. Along with other passengers you carried along the way. Unfortunately, that was the last stop for today. Therefore would complete your training and I'm pretty sure that you'll be on your route number assigned."

"I'm sure I would." he said.

Later this afternoon at the Dogtown Bus Station, after Brian parked the bus and left with Danielle to review the training, Chester liked how Brian has his experience in his bus driving. "That was the most finest experience I've ever heard, Brian." said Chester. "Welcome aboard." Chester pinned the name badge on Brian's uniform. "And tomorrow, you'll be assigned to route number 14."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Chester." said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

Later this evening at the New Griffin's house, the family are having Vegan steak dinner with mash and vegetables. "So, how was your first day of school, kids?" asked Brian.

"It was a great day, Dad." said Brian Jr.. "We've met some dude named Duke."

"Yeah, he's been playing some B-Ball during recess." said Coco.

"I didn't know Duke was into basketball." said Brian chuckling.

"He is, Dad." said Coco.

"We've met a good teacher, Mom." said Frank. "Her name's Mrs. Henderson. Glad we're learning English."

"I'm glad too, Frank." said Ellie. "At least you kids had your first day. That's the main thing."

"And also the main thing, is that I've passed training." said Brian.

"Does that mean you get to drive the bus for real?" she said.

"Yes I have, dear." he said. "I'm being assigned to route number 14 tomorrow."

"No kidding, Dad." said Frank.

"I never knew our Dad's the bus driver." said Coco. The family laughed.

And so, with Brian Griffin got to drive the bus around Dogtown everyday of the week and the puppies had their first day of school, The New Griffins had a happy first day here in Dogtown.

 _END OF CHAPTER 7_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I wonder how the Griffins will be doing with Brian gone, Brian's memory will take place in Chapter 8. I could plan to make a Family Guy OC Fan Comic about the puppies in their school days around 2019, if I knew how to make comics.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	9. Memories of Brian Griffin - Ch8

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 8_

 _Memories of Brian Griffin_

Meanwhile at the Griffin's house in Quahog, the Griffin family finds and recalls most of Brian's stuff. "Brian's home movies." said Chris. "That tape really shows when Brian was a puppy."

"Chris, that was the videotape Brian showed us that when he was a puppy." said Lois. "But it seems that we were distracted by New Brian's sleeping."

"Yeah, I even remembered when Brian's farts were louder than New Brian's." said Peter. "It was so disgusting."

(Flashback to the point where New Brian sleeps in front of the Griffin family.)

"Aww." said the family except Brian. Brian turns to the family and looked surprised.

"Look at him sleep." said Peter softly.

"I wonder what's he dreaming about." said Meg softly.

"Shut up, Meg." he said softly. New Brian rolls over and toots quietly.

"Oh! Did you hear that?" he asked softly.

"He farted!" said Chris softly.

"Just like in the song!" said Peter softly. After a few seconds, Brian lets out a loud fart. The family and New Brian looked at Brian.

"Oh! What the hell's wrong with you?" he said before dragging Brian outside by his collar. "Outside! Outside now!"

(End of flashback.)

Stewie finds Brian's tennis ball. "Ah yes, Brian's tennis ball." said Stewie. "I wonder why it's his." Stewie remembers why it's Brian's.

"There's one tennis ball out there that's even cooler 'cause I peed on it." said Brian in Stewie's mind.

"My God, that ball's scented." said Stewie.

"Look what we have here." said Lois waving the postcard.

"Whoa, Brian sent us a postcard." said Peter.

"That's right, Peter." she said. "And on the front that says 'Greetings from Martha's Vineyard'."

"Well, what does it say?" asked Chris.

Lois reads the card to the family. "It says 'Dear Family, Ellie and I had our fantastic weekend honeymoon here at Martha's Vineyard, while Vinny sits for our precious puppies. Unfortunately, we're still looking for a house for us to live in. Anyway, we wish that you could be here with us in the future. Call us if you think that we've found a house. I love you all, kind regards, Brian.'"

"Hang on a minute, Lois." said Peter. "Why did Brian try to have sex with you, when he was with Ellie?"

"Because that was a long time ago, Peter." she said. "And no, I did not have sex with him."

"Right, because he's a dog." he said. "And sometimes he had urges."

"He's not just a dog, Dad. But also our best pal." said Chris placing Faster Than The Speed of Love and Wish It, Want It, Do It into Brian's box.

"I wondered why I had this love obsession with Brian, before I've had real boyfriends." said Meg looking at her photos of Brian.

"Maybe it's because you went to the prom with Brian ages ago, Meg." said Lois.

"And I've even remembered annoying him with Cool Hwhip." said Stewie.

(Flashback to the scene where Stewie having pie with Brian.)

"Ooh, you got some pie, huh?" said Stewie sitting on the sofa. "Can I have a piece?"

"Uh, sure." said Brian.

"Let me have some of that Cool Hwhip?" said Stewie.

"What'd you say?" asked Brian realising.

"You can't have a pie without Cool Hwhip." said Stewie placing a dip of Cool Whip on a piece of pie with a teaspoon.

"Cool Hwhip?" said Brian.

"Cool Hwhip, yeah." said Stewie.

"You mean Cool Whip." said Brian correcting Stewie.

"Yeah, Cool Hwhip." said Stewie. He and Brian are starting to debate.

"Cool Whip." said Brian.

"Cool Hwhip." said Stewie.

"Cool Whip." said Brian again.

"Cool Hwhip." said Stewie again.

"You're saying it weird." said Brian. "Why are you putting so much emphasis on the 'H'?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Stewie. "I'm just saying it, Cool Hwhip. You put Cool Hwhip on pie. Pie tastes better with Cool Hwhip."

"Say 'whip'." said Brian.

"Whip." said Stewie.

"Now say Cool Whip." said Brian.

"Cool Hwhip." said Stewie.

"Cool Whip." said Brian.

"Cool Hwhip." said Stewie again.

"Cool Whip." said Brian again feeling irked.

"Cool Hwhip." said Stewie again and again.

"You're eating hair!" shouted Brian. Stewie spits out pie.

(End of flashback.)

"And I've also remembered taping up Brian into intimacy." said Meg. "Until there was an intervention."

"I had to." said Lois. "That too was ages ago."

Peter reads and laughs at Brian's play script. "Man, these jokes are funny." said Peter. "Well, except for the sad ending." He puts the script in Brian's box.

Chris looks at Brian's fancy black collar. "Mom, that's Brian's fancy collar that he wore at his first Dog Show."

"Yes, Chris." said Lois. "That's the fancy black collar Brian wore on that day."

"I even remembered how that collar changed his attitude." said Peter.

"Because you balanced a dog biscuit on his nose." she said. "Maybe he needed some time to think." Chris placed the collar into Brian's box.

"Of all the good times and bad times I've had with Brian." said Stewie. "He and I are still best friends, even though he's taken Ellie with him along with their puppies." he placed all the drawings of him and Brian in Brian's box.

"This photo we took shows that Ellie became a part of our new family." said Peter replacing an old photo of Brian with a new photo of Brian and Ellie on their wedding day in the frame and placed an old photo in Brian's box.

"At least they're good together, Peter." said Lois.

"Yeah, Lois." he said. "It's like they're made for each other."

"Hey, Stewie." said Chris.

"Yeah, Chris?" said Stewie.

"Don't you remember the time when you and Brian travelled around the world?" asked Chris.

"As a matter of fact, we have." said Stewie. "Brian and I went to Austin Texas, The Middle East, Germany, England, Poland, Aspen Colorado, San Francisco, Canada, The North Pole, Las Vegas, Iraq and India."

"Sounds like you two had amazing adventures together." said Chris.

"We sure did, Chris." said Stewie. "We sure did." Suddenly, Stewie's phone vibrates. "What the deuce?" he opens his phone to look at a new notification from Brian. "Oh look, I've got something from Brian."

"What did he say, Stewie?" asked Chris.

"He didn't say anything." said Stewie opening WhatsApp. "He just sent us a family portrait." Stewie shows Chris the family portrait of the new Griffins representing Brian, Ellie and their puppies.

"Wow, good for Brian." said Chris. "At least he has a family of his own."

"They grew up so fast." said Stewie shedding his tears.

"Aaww, I see tears." said Lois walking to Stewie. "Does my little Stewie miss our Brian?" she picks up Stewie in her arms.

"Yes, Mommy." he said sniffling in sentimental. "I think I'm starting to miss Brian a little."

"Wow, that's Brian, Ellie and the puppies in the family portrait." said Lois looking at his phone. "They did grow up so fast."

"Don't you get it Stewie?" said Meg. "Brian moved out with his wife. Now that they have children, things have gotten better."

"I agree with Meg, Stewie." said Chris. "With families and friends like us, who needs enemies?"

"Not us." said Stewie. "Without our enemies, our lives will be better than usual."

Peter enters the living room with Brian's orange vest and a grey shirt. "Here's Brian's stupid outfit." said Peter.

"Where did you find it, Peter?" asked Lois.

"The garage." he said. "I remember when Brian was stupid as I am."

"That was a few years ago." she said. "Brian had his tumour removed."

"Well, this outfit should be a piece of his memory." he said as he put Brian's outfit into Brian's box.

Stewie placed a book of Brian and Stewie's album of their baby experiment. "Well, looks like that's the last piece of Brian's memory." said Stewie.

"Are all those Brian's memories?" asked Chris.

"Looks like them." said Lois. "Every last piece."

"So what are we gonna do with this box?" asked Chris. "Now that it's full of Brian's memories."

"I don't know about much." said Peter closing up the box with tape. "I think we're gonna find a place to store Brian's memories."

"That's a good idea, Peter." she said. "In that way, we could always remember Brian as who he is."

In the attic, Peter carries Brian's box full of his memories and places it on top of other boxes. "Well Brian," said Peter. "You're like a best friend to me. I'll never forget the time when we went to watch the game, or the time when we drank beer that never goes flat, or even the time when we went up Mount Everest to beat the Fishmans." Peter took a last look at the box before leaving the attic.

In the living room, Peter walks to the sofa. "Well, we have moved on." said Peter.

"Onto bigger and better things?" said Chris.

"I'm afraid so, Chris." said Peter. "Now that Brian's gone, not as in dead, but moved out of Quahog and beyond Rhode Island, even took his new family with him."

"If by new family," said Chris. "You mean Brian took Ellie and their puppies to their new home?"

"Yes, Chris." said Peter. "He did."

The Griffin family looked at the series of photos of Brian and Ellie. They looked at the photo of Brian and Ellie on their winner's circle from the dog show, then looked at the photo of Brian and Ellie's wedding, then looked at the photo of Brian and Ellie with their first litter of puppies, and finally looked at Brian and Ellie's family portrait on Stewie's phone.

Seabreeze watched the Griffin family through the window in sentimental, sighs and walks off. "I love heartwarming endings." said Seabreeze.

"Well family," said Peter. "Brian may be gone, but picture or no picture, he'll always be there in our hearts and minds."

"I'm sure he will, Peter." said Lois.

"Well, this is it." said Chris. "We'll always remember him as our pet."

"Yeah, always." said Meg. Chris and Meg looked at each other, smiled, placed their arms around each other and stared at Brian, Ellie and their puppies in the photo frame.

"I'm not gonna cry." said Stewie sniffling.

"You know what," said Lois. "I think I'm gonna call our Brian one more time." Lois phones Brian on her phone. The phone rings for an answer. Peter holds Stewie in his arms. Chris and Meg looked at each other and held their arms.

Then all of a sudden, there's an answer. "Hello." said Brian on the phone.

"Hi Brian." said Lois.

"Hey Lois." he said. "How's it been?"

"It's been fine." she said. "Have you and Ellie found a place to live, you know, like a house?"

"As a matter of fact, Lois." he said. There was a long pause. "Yes, we've found a house."

The Griffin family gape in their surprise and excitement. "Oh my God, I'm gonna cry!" cried Stewie.

"There, there, Stewie." said Peter comforting Stewie. "Let it all out."

"I knew he's okay." said Chris.

"I know." said Meg.

"What was your new house like, Brian?" asked Lois.

"It was great, Lois." said Brian. "My puppies said that it was better than the apartment."

"Well, that's great for you and your family." she said. "Where did you move to now?"

"Me and my new family have moved to Ohio." he said. "Found a new town to live in."

"That's great, Brian." she said. "What town was that?"

"Dogtown." he said. "It's as good as Quahog back home."

"I didn't know there was such a town for dogs." said Peter.

"There was, Peter." said Brian.

"Which house are you living in right now?" asked Lois.

"I'll text you the address." said Brian.

"Okay." she said. "If you don't mind, can we come over to you for a little visit?"

"Course you can come over, Lois." he said. "The family and I are looking forward to seeing you."

"Brian, hold on." said Peter. "If by family, you mean your wife and your puppies?"

"That's what I mean, Peter." said Brian.

"Oh boy!" said Chris excitedly. "We're gonna meet his puppies!"

"I know!" said Meg excitedly. "We're gonna meet his family!"

"Ooh, yes!" said Stewie excitedly. "Us Griffins are gonna meet the New Griffins!"

"Stewie." said the family.

"What, I'm having fun." said Stewie.

And so, the Griffins are planning a visit to see the New Griffins. I wonder how this will turn out. Anyway, the memories of Brian Griffin are made to be served and will always be remembered as the family's best friend.

 _END OF CHAPTER 8_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The Sequel concludes with the Epilogue.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	10. Brian Confirms the Visit - Epilogue

**Brian & Ellie 2: When Families Unite**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _Sequel to "A Love Story"_

* * *

 _EPILOGUE_

 _Brian Confirms the Griffins' Visit_

Meanwhile in the New Griffin's house, Brian is still on the phone with Lois. "Course you can come on over for a visit." said Brian. "The family and I are looking forward to seeing you. That's what I mean, Peter. Okay, when would you like to visit us? Second weekend of every month? After school on a Friday? Even school holidays? Okay, I'll tell her. Are you gonna book a hotel too? Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." Brian hangs up. "Ellie, good news."

"What's the good news, Brian?" asked Ellie.

"That was Lois on the phone." he said. "She planned to visit us with the family and I confirmed it."

"When did they say that they would like to visit us?" she asked.

"Second weekend of every month after school on a Friday." he said. "And they're gonna book a hotel for the weekend."

"That's good, honey." she said. "Either way, we'll be looking forward to seeing them."

"I'm sure we will, dear." he said. "I'm sure we will."

"Mom, Dad." said Frank as the puppies ran to Brian and Ellie. "We've heard a phone call."

"What is it, Frank?" asked Brian.

"Dad, we've heard you talking to Lois about planning a visit." said Frank.

"And that you confirmed that it will be the second weekend of the month." said Eli.

"And they said that they're gonna book a hotel." said Sally.

"Do you know what that means?" asked Dean.

"That they're gonna come over to see us?" said Ellie.

"You got that right, Mom." said Brian Jr..

"We're gonna be visited by the Griffins." said Mitzi excitedly. The puppies jumped onto their mum and dad with their tails wagging.

"Yes we are, kids." said Brian chuckling. "Yes we are."

And so, the New Griffins are looking forward to seeing the Griffin family for a visit. Eventually, Brian's siblings will be looking forward to visiting them also, Seabreeze and Vinny too. Let's not forget the Kaputskis, they will come and visit them as well.

 _The End_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This concludes the sequel. Brian & Ellie 3 will have to be delayed by a Halloween Fanfic and a Christmas Fanfic. I think I might have to skip making a Thanksgiving Fanfic, because I don't do Thanksgiving in the UK, so don't try and bother asking for it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


End file.
